La valse brumeuse de la vérité
by Shirayuki san
Summary: Lenalee a un plan pour épargner à son petit ami Allen les Komulin. Qui passe par un filtre de vérité et un certain Reever, amoureux réciproquement sans le savoir de son frère. Mais certaines choses peuvent échapper à son plan parfait... KomuixReever, AllenxLenalee Oneshot


**Hello ^^ Voilà ma quatrième fic qui elle sera un oneshot **

**C'est né d'une sorte de rêve que j'ai fait il y a peu et je vous la présente maintenant ^^ J'ai remarqué que j'ai tendance maintenant à martyriser Luberrier ^^(le pauvre...ou pas je ne regrette pas XD)**

**La valse brumeuse de la vérité**

L'ombre sourit depuis sa cachette. Cachette insolite d'ailleurs. Un conduit au dessus des laboratoires. Mais c'était plus pratique pour observer sans être vue. Pour prendre des notes en toute discrétion. Parce que si on la voyait dans les laboratoires avec un calepin, inévitablement, on lui poserait des questions. Surtout LUI. Qui serait curieux et regarderait. Et attraperait un infarctus en découvrant ce que sa charmante et pure sœur y écrivait. Ce serait amusant . Elle serait tranquille par la suite mais en même temps elle adorait son frère malgré son sister complex Sur sa gauche la deuxième ombre, celle qui l'avait accompagné, soudain murmura:

« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi on se cache ici Lena ? Alors que tu es sûre de ton coup ?

C'est vrai que rester dans un conduit à observer son frère et un certain scientifique n'était pas passionnant. Et loin de l'idée que se faisait Allen d'un coin romantique. Lenalee pouvait le comprendre. Doucement, elle effleura la joue du blandinet et murmura:

- Parce que je veux vérifier que je ne me suis pas trompée avant d'appliquer mon plan.

Dit elle avec douceur.

Allen lui sourit et s'exclama en effleurant ses lèvres d'un baiser:

- Tu les observes depuis déjà trois semaines et tout ce que tu as noté n'a fait que confirmer cela.

- Hmm tu n'as pas tort sourit Lenalee approfondissant le baiser oubliant un instant qu'elle était dans un conduit. Et sans faire exprès sa main ripa créant du bruit. Soudain la voix de son frère résonna plus bas:

- Vous n'avez pas entendu comme un bruit?

- Et merde jura à mi voix Allen.

- Comme tu dis répondit à mi voix Lenalee, se maudissant soudain. Bon sang, si son frère la trouvait dans un conduit qui plus est avec Allen elle ne donnait pas cher...de la peau d'Allen. A cause de ce sister complex.

D'ailleurs c'était bien lui qui avait poussé Lenalee à espionner son propre frère. Récemment elle s'était mise à sortir avec Allen lui avouant enfin ses sentiments. Et donc, tous deux s'exposaient aux représailles de Komui Lee si il l'apprenait. Alors Lenalee avait résolu de trouver quelque chose de suffisamment fort pour distraire Komui et donc lui faire passer plus doucement la pilule. Et la solution lui avait été livrée sur un plateau d 'argent. Un jour où elle était venue lui apporter son café, elle l'avait surpris en train de dormir sur son bureau en plein milieu d'un rêve probablement. Un rêve _extrêmement _suggestif où il était question d'un certain Reever. Et à la manière dont Komui murmurait son nom, avec tendresse il était évident qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent. Cela avait un peu choqué Lenalee au début , avant de la remplir de joie de savoir que son frère était amoureux et qu'elle n'y voit une occasion de régler son problème. Restait juste à savoir si cela n'était juste pas les effets d'un rêve et non pas la réalité et si c'était réciproque. Parce que même si elle avait besoin d'une distraction forte telle que l'amour pour sauver Allen des Komulin et du harcèlement, elle ne souhaitait pas le malheur de son frère ni le malheur de son frère de cœur en les forçant l'un l'autre.

Au fond cela la réjouissait même tout particulièrement de savoir que son frère pourrait aussi être heureux dans les bras de quelqu'un. Mais ses observations avec Allen avait vite révélés que c'était vrai pour Komui. Il devenait de plus en plus rêveur, le plus souvent en contemplant discrètement Reever à la dérobée. Puis il soupirait avec tristesse, déchirant un peu plus à chaque fois le cœur de Lenalee qui n'aimait pas voir son frère malheureux. Et pour Reever, cela avait été plus dur. BEAUCOUP plus dur, car il se cachait bien, le bougre. Mais des petits gestes, de toutes petites attentions, comme faire attention qu'il ne s'ébouillante pas avec son café en le faisant tomber sur ses genoux quand il s'endormait ou des petites colères quand une femme particulièrement jolie semblait s'approcher un peu trop près de Komui, qui l'avaient poussé à s'exclamer au Grand Intendant à se remettre au travail en l'insultant bien plus que nécessaire, l'avaient trahi. C'était minuscule mais pour eux deux il y avait anguille sous roche. Et Lenalee jour après jour notait dans son carnet des signes de ce genre dont il y en avait beaucoup par ailleurs. Et ce jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Mais ces deux là bien que semblant amoureux l'un de l'autre ne faisaient aucun pas l'un vers l'autre. Bien au contraire. Ils essayaient de donner le change, faire comme si tout allait bien. Et cela détruisait à petit feu Komui. Au grand malheur de sa sœur. Qui avait résolu de les aider. Mais aussi pour elle même.

Et pour cela elle avait un plan. Un plan redoutable. Qui au pire ferait disparaître les ambiguïtés.

- Lenalee et si on quittait le conduit et qu'on appliquait directement ton plan avant de se faire attraper ? Ajouta Allen.

Lenalee secoua la tête. Après tout, elle n'avait que trop contemplé et maintenant il était tant d'agir. D'enclencher le plan. Allen avait raison. Cela ne servait à rien de rester.

- Tu as raison. Enclenchons la phase une du plan dit elle tandis qu'un ricanement légèrement sadique la fit ressembler pendant un temps très court à son frère. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire. A tout à l'heure s'exclama Lenalee. Allen sourit et l'embrassa en murmurant:

- Tu peux compter sur moi.

- Je le sais murmura Lenalee avec un sourire avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

« Qui aurait besoin d'un café ? Lança la voix enjouée de Lenalee à travers la section scientifique. Aussitôt une cinquantaine de doigts se levèrent en même temps que retentissait autant de

« Moi! Lenalee notre sauveuse!» Lenalee sourit et doucement prit note du nombre exact de gens en désirant. Ce qui était une couverture en fait. Un prétexte. Le seul à qui elle voulait et devait servir quelque chose était Reever. D'ailleurs elle s'approcha de lui , tout sourire et s'exclama:

- Voulez vous que j'aille chercher un soda pour vous ?

Reever leva la tête d'un de ses dossiers et lui adressa un sourire un peu fatigué.

- Volontiers Lenalee.

Il ne se méfiait absolument pas d' regard brillait d'une confiance aveugle. Le jour où il aurait du se méfier d' comment aurait il pu se douter que Lenalee, la douce Lenalee complotait dans son coin ? Au même moment, Komui rentra dans son champ de vision en pleurant et s'exclamant:

- Ma petite Lenalee ! Et à moi tu ne me demandes même pas! Puis il se tourna vers Reever tandis que son aura devenait sombre et inquiétante.

- Qu'avez vous fait à ma petite Lenalee pour que vous passiez avant son grand frère?

- Il ne m'a rien fait du tout, grand frère soupira Lenalee répondant à la place de Reever qui allait s'énerver.

De nouveau l'attention de Komui fut sur Lenalee et il s'exclama:

- Ne te sens pas obligée de le protéger. S'il t'as fait quelque chose dis le moi et...

- Vous insinuez quoi espèce d'abruti ? Je ne suis pas assez fou pour faire cela rugit Reever, explosant.

Lenalee soupira et décida de les laisser à leur querelle. Tout cela lui faisait perdre un temps précieux. Allen devait déjà l'attendre devant la cuisine avec ce qu'il fallait et si Jeryy l'y voyait stationner trop longtemps avec cette fiole à la main, le plan serait éventé. Aussi s'empara telle de la tasse du Commandant et de celles de tous les autres, les laissant se disputer comme d'habitude. Leur sport avant de quitter la salle, elle se retourna une dernière fois et vit l'expression sur le visage de Komui que personne d'autre ne vit quand il regagna son bureau. Triste. Triste parce que peut être Reever aimait sa sœur. Cela fit mal au cœur de Lenalee qui ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire qu'elle voulut rassurant.

«Tu verras Grand Frère tout ira bien» pensa t'elle. Puis elle disparut dans les couloirs.

Lenalee s'arrêta devant les cuisines. Allen l'y il la vit, il lui sourit. Elle vient à lui et lui murmura dans l'oreille:

« Alors ? Tu l'as trouvé?

- Oui. Mr Reever l'avait caché avec les autres au sous sol. Si il avait su que la potion qui a arraché à l'inspecteur des révélations au grand jour sur le fait qu'il avait des sentiments et qu'il était en couple avec Link se retournerait contre lui , Je crois qu'il l'aurait définitivement détruite pouffa Allen.

- Je pense aussi pouffa Lenalee. D'ailleurs si mes souvenirs sont bons, il a nettement rougi quand il l'a eu entre les mains mais comme elle est constituée d'éléments chimiques hautement inflammables, il ne pouvait pas la détruire. Ce qui aujourd'hui nous arrange.

- Oui c'est sû Allen. Puis après quelques secondes il murmura:

- Au fait Lenalee tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ?

- Évidemment. Et j'ai vérifié. Grand Frère a gardé une dose d'antidote dans son laboratoire. Donc cela devrait aller. Reever ne déballera pas tout ses secrets. Maintenant j'y vais.

- Et moi je vais essayer d'attirer Mr Reever dans le bureau du Grand Intendant ainsi que le principal intéressé pour éviter qu'il ne déballe tout devant tous les autres.

Lenalee sursauta. Elle n'avait pas prévu cet aspect. Aussitôt elle s'exclama en l'embrassant:

- Allen tu es un génie !

Allen sourit et s'exclama:

- Non tu es bien plus intelligente que moi.

Alors que attendrie Lenalee allait lui répondre, une voix se fit entendre dans son dos:

- Alors comme cela on complote contre mon petit Komuitan et Reever , Lenalee chan, Allen kun?

Lenalee et Allen se figèrent. Et mince grillés. Et par le meilleur ami de Komui en plus , Jeryy! Il allait tout raconter, c'était sûr.

Allen balbutia soudain, tentant de sauver les apparences même si son ton n'était pas convaincant.

- Ce... Ce n'est pas...

- Pas la peine de perdre votre temps, j'ai tout entendu. Vous avez l'intention d'user contre Reever la potion que Komui avait fait pour arracher de quoi faire pression à l'inspecteur, pour faire avouer à Reever si il a des sentiments pour lui. C'est...la meilleure idée que l'on ait jamais eue s'exclama Jeryy.

Lenalee et Allen qui s'attendaient à être disputés voir dénoncés le regardèrent étonnés. Jeryy s'exclama alors, se justifiant:

- Ben oui cela crève les yeux qu'il sont amoureux l'un de l'autre et ces deux imbéciles ne font rien pour se le dire. Il est temps que quelqu'un change cela. Je suis de tout cœur avec vous. Allez Lenalee allons appliquer ce plan..

Reever écrivait ce qui lui semblait au moins le millionième mot de son rapport. Fatigué, il s'arrêta, poussa un léger soupir tout en posant son coude sur la table et en appuyant son menton sur sa main , releva le nez de son rapport et regarda tous les autres. Et machinalement, son regard vint se poser sur Komui qui aujourd'hui avait des recherches à faire parmi les scientifiques, ce qui expliquait sa présence parmi eux. Il semblait très concentré. Ce qui était rare. Il tournait consciencieusement les pages du rapport dont il se servait pour ses recherches qu'il lisait attentivement. Tant de concentration le rendait...encore plus spécial. Il modifiait l'aura de douce folie qui l'accompagnait toujours. Et lui donnait un charme supplémentaire. Peut être était ce parce que cela n'était pas courant. Reever esquissa un léger sourire qui muta rapidement en petite grimace. Il ne pourrait jamais en parler. Jamais. Il ne pourrait que le regarder de temps en temps, veiller sur lui en toute discrétion. Parce qu'il était presque sûr que ce n'était pas réciproque. Autant qu'il savait qu'être amoureux d'un homme dans une institution religieuse était quasiment du suicide. Comme y travailler aussi, quand on y réfléchissait...

Il poussa un très léger soupir qui passa inaperçu aux yeux de tous les autres. Même à ceux de pour qui il soupirait. Heureusement, de quoi aurait il eu l'air sinon ? D'une collégienne de douze ans vivant son premier amour? Merci il savait déjà qu'il y ressemblait, pas besoin que cela ne devienne public en plus...Et il continua à le regarder. Comme il le faisait jusqu'à ce que Komui ou quelqu'un d'autre bouge une oreille et comme il avait une ouïe fine (à force de guetter le moindre bruit qui révélait Komui quand il le cherchait...), c'était aisé et ainsi il pouvait donner le change rapidement ou au pire si il était TROP rapide que cela en devenait suspect prétendre que c'était parce que Komui était trop sérieux et que pour lui cela cachait quelque chose. Bizarrement, ses yeux luisaient d'une lueur étrange...comme si au fond de lui il se sentait triste, mal en point. Pourtant, à bien y penser à part à cause de la paperasse restante, il n'y avait pas de raisons non ? Et pourtant cela n'avait jamais été l'objet d'une dépression de la sorte... Il y avait donc un mystère de plus en Komui. Dont il n'aurait jamais la réponse, puisqu'il ne s'appelait pas Lenalee et que le harceler pour avoir des réponses sur cela n'entre pas vraiment dans des relations de travail, il se trahirait donc tout seul en faisant cela. Quoique peut être même elle n'aurait jamais la réponse, Komui pouvant être secret...La preuve avec tous les Komulin dont il ne parlait à personne jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent. Soudain alors qu'il pensait cela, il entendit un bruit. Alors il tourna la tête vers l'entrée du laboratoire et vit Allen qui y arrivait. Cela l'étonna, il aurait pensé que c'était Lenalee... D'ailleurs, il avait l'air assez inquiet. Il courrait carrément dans le couloir. Qu'est ce qui se passait ENCORE ici ? Il rentra en trombe faisant lever la tête de tous les scientifiques plus celle de Komui et se précipita en courant vers le bureau de Reever qui se leva et alla à sa rencontre, en lui demandant d'un air inquiet:

« Allen ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas »?

Il avait peur de la réponse, son intuition lui disant que c'était encore Komui qui avait fait des siennes mais bon, il avait l'habitude. Mais pourtant il ne s'y habituait pas tant que cela. Allen leva vers lui des yeux paniqués et s'exclama:

- Mr Reever je voulais vous prévenir tout à l'heure quand je passais devant le bureau de Komui il y a des papiers louches dessus. On dirait des plans de Komulin. Vous feriez mieux d'aller voir.

- QUOI ? s'étrangla Reever son regard se tournant automatiquement vers le principal intéressé qui justement...avait l'air sonné tout aussi surpris et muet que les autres. Bizarre. Il n'essayait tout de même pas de nier, quand même en faisant l'innocent ?

CELA NE VOUS A PAS SUFFI LA DERNIRE FOIS OU VOUS VOULEZ VRAIMENT REVOIR LE PIED DE LENALEE SUR VOTRE TETE ? rajouta t'il en colère.

- Mais...Mais je n'ai rien fait pour une fois balbutia Komui semblant plus perdu qu'un chaton nouveau né (entre temps, il avait réussi à retrouver un semblant de voix.). Il semblait étonnamment sincère, mais si Reever avait bien appris une chose de son patron c'est qu'il ne fallait JAMAIS le croire. Surtout quand il faisait l'ange et l'être perdu même si c'était adorable comme tout...

- A D ' AUTRES ! C ' EST ETRANGE MAIS JE NE VOUS CROIE PAS s'écria Reever.

Komui sursauta comme piqué par une guêpe et s'exclama:

- Mais je vous assure que je n'ai RIEN fait sur ce coup ! Non mais un tel manque de confiance est blessant s'exclama celui ci se détournant de lui semblant blessé. Mais Reever ne se laisserait pas attraper. Il jouait bien l'innocent mais il ne fallait pas s'y fier et il le savait.

- NORMAL QUAND ON VOUS PRATIQUE AU QUOTIDIEN ! ET DE NOUS TOUS NOUS SAVONS BIEN QUE LE PLUS MENTEUR ENTRE ALLEN ET VOUS EST SANS CONTESTE

VOUS ! ALORS VOUS N' ETES PAS CREDIBLE UNE SECONDE ALORS VOUS FERIEZ MIEUX DE DIRE LA VERITE ….

Komui sursauta et plongea son regard noir dans le sien et s'exclama l'agacement brillant maintenant dans ses yeux:

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je n'ai RIEN fait ! Enfin voyons ce serait de la stupidité profonde de laisser sur mon bureau de tels documents. Puis son regard se tourna vers Allen en devenant larmoyant et s'exclama:

- Mais qu'ai je fait Allen pour que tu me fasses cela?

Puis soudain il se figea dans la pause du scientifique qui vient de trouver une idée géniale...avant que son aura ne tourne au noir et qu'il s'exclame:

- C'est pour que je relâche un tant soit peu la protection de ma sœur hein Allen ? Pour que tu puisses l'avoir pour toi tout seul. Mais tu rêves mon petit...Il eut un ricanement sadique et s'approcha de lui avec probablement l'intention de le torturer mais Reever le voyant venir l'attrapa d'un seul coup et immobilisa dans le dos de Komui ses deux bras et ce malgré le fait qu'il s'agita en tout sens pour se délivrer, et rugit dans ses oreilles:

- MAIS CELA NE VA TOUJOURS PAS MIEUX VOUS ! ET TOUT CE QUE VOUS AVEZ TROUVE POUR ESSAYER DE FAIRE CROIRE A VOTRE INNOCENCE C 'EST DE SIMULER UNE CRISE DE SISTER COMPLEX ! PERSONNE N'Y CROIE CAR C'EST PLUTOT VOUS QUI FERAIT CELA ALORS QUE CE N'EST ABSOLUMENT PAS LE GENRE D'ALLEN CE GENRE DE COMPLOT ! PERSONNE N'EST AUSSI TORDU QUE VOUS !

Il fit un signe de tête vers Johnny qui comprit le message et revient un verre d'eau glacée à la main et Reever continua à tenir fermement Komui malgré le fait qu'il s'agitât comme un fou en criant des «Lâchez moi Commandant c'est un ordre ! Laissez moi lui faire la peau ! En plus ce n'est pas juste de m'accuser d'un truc que je n'ai PAS fait ! » Puis Johnny s'approcha hésitant et Reever de la tête lui fit signe que oui ,c'était ce qu'il voulait. Alors Johnny renversa le verre d'eau glacée sur la tête de Komui. L'effet fut immédiat. Le flot de paroles s'interrompit d'un coup tandis que Komui se mit à frémir d'un seul coup. Pendant ce temps, Allen s'était sauvé. Puis il leva un regard vers lui agacé et larmoyant ,autant que faire ce put:

- Pourquoi est ce que vous avez fait cela ? Ce n'est pas gentil du tout. Maintenant mon béret que m'a offert Lenalee est trempé ! Peut être même fichu et comme si cela ne suffisait pas mon voleur de Lenalee s'est enfui ! Vous me détestez tant que cela ?

Reever faillit craquer en voyant cette tête de chien battu en plus trempé qui lui allait vraiment bien, TROP bien d'ailleurs. Il l'aurait volontiers pris dans ses bras en lui disant que c'était l'inverse mais il ne FALLAIT pas et il le savait. A cause de la réaction qu'il aurait. Et celle des autres.D'autant plus qu'il se moquait de lui en essayant de lui faire croire des choses fausses. En tout cas il était un excellent acteur. Parce qu'il avait l'air on ne peut plus sincère et que la chose niveau logique comme il l'avait souligné ne tenait pas debout. Très bien travaillé cela. Trop bien d'ailleurs pour être un mensonge. Pouvait on simuler tant de sincérité? D'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête la réaction de Komui quand il avait appris cela. Cette pure stupéfaction. Pouvait on simuler à ce point? Reever soupira et s'exclama d'un air légèrement agacé mais dont la colère avait reflué de la voix comme si lui aussi s'était pris un verre d'eau :

- Parce qu'il fallait bien trouver un truc pour vous calmer et que l'eau glacée en général a un bon effet pour. Et non je ne vous déteste pas, vous me donnez juste de temps en temps des pulsions de meurtre mais ça reflue vite quand je me rend compte des conséquences administratives que cela aurait: de la paperasse à remplir, d'heures supplémentaires à faire sans compter le passage devant une sorte de tribunal et tout le reste...

Il ne pouvait pas rester énervé contre lui, pas quand il utilisait ce ton, pas quand il avait cet air de chat perdu et mouillé qui augmentait son charme naturel et puis crier sur lui ne ferait que le braquer . Alors se calmer valait mieux. Et pour avoir la paix il décida une chose:

- Bon et ben j'ai une idée : Je vais vous accompagner dans votre bureau et si je trouve un seul des documents mentionnés rien qu 'UN , ce qui sera le cas j'en suis sûr vous allez le payer très cher et si jusqu'à maintenant vous croyez m'avoir vu plus d'une fois au bord de la crise de nerfs, je vous ferait voir à quel point vous en étiez loin, suis je bien clair ? Dit froidement Reever. Et si vous tentez de vous faire la malle pour aller tuer Allen ou je ne sais quoi il vous arrivera la même chose. De même si vous touchez à un seul document de votre bureau.

Komui eut un sourire un peu intimidé par ce ton glacé qu'il ne lui avait certainement jamais entendu et s'exclama:

- Très clair, limpide et glacé même je dirais. Mais comme il n'y a rien dessus à part de la paperasse, je ne risque rien.

- C'est ce que nous verrons trancha Reever d'un air sadique et jugeant qu'il n'y avait pas l'air d'y avoir danger le lâcha. Libre, Komui se massa les poignets en s'exclamant:

- C'est que vous avez de la poigne dis donc.

- Il en faut pour vous supporter au quotidien répondit du tac au tac Reever. Et pour porter ces tas de papiers que l'on vous amène tout les jours. Puis il se mit en tête et le regarda d'un air glacé, lui faisant signe de le suivre. Ce qu'étonnamment fit Komui sans discuter. Sans même chercher à s'enfuir une minute. Étrange. Peut être que les menaces avaient fonctionné.« C'était peut être une bonne technique » songea t'il. Puis finalement, ils arrivèrent au bureau de Komui. Reever sans un mot entra suivi de très peu de Komui et se dirigea comme un automate vers le bureau, constellé comme à l'accoutumée de papiers. Il s'exclama, râlant:

- Vous ne pourriez pas ranger de temps en temps votre bureau?

Mais Komui ne répondit pas à cette pique et se contenta de s'asseoir dans la causeuse rouge de son bureau en le regardant. TRES attentivement d'ailleurs. Au point que Reever en rougit et préféra plonger le regard dans les documents. A se demander ce qu'il avait... Et il se mit frénétiquement à la recherche de plans de Komulin mais il y avait certes des schémas qui de loin y auraient fait penser mais c'étaient des dessins explicatifs concernant les nouvelles tenues d'exorcistes qui étaient en préparation et que le Grand Intendant devait approuver. Finalement Reever dut se rendre à l'évidence. Allen avait mal regardé. Et lui avait mal jugé Komui. Et il savait qu'il allait en entendre longtemps parler de cette affaire. Il soupira et s'exclama:

- De toute évidence il semblerait qu'Allen ait mal vu. Et je vous dois des excuses pour ne pas vous avoir cru. Mais avouez tout de même que si vous en faisiez moins, on vous collerait moins de fléaux sur le dos et l'on vous croirez plus.

- Ce n'est pas une erreur. C'est un complot. Notez bien ce que je dis rectifia Komui en levant son index et ignorant tout le reste des paroles de Reever. Reever soupira exaspéré et s'exclama, peu désireux de se battre encore avec lui:

- Oui comme vous voulez Grand Intendant.

Avant que Komui n'est plus répliquer autre chose, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Komui s'exclama:

-Entrez.

- C'est moi Grand Frère, on m' a dit à la Section Scientifique que vous étiez montés dans ton bureau Reever et toi alors je suis venue vous apporter vos boissons dit Lenalee en apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte avec son plateau avec les deux tasses.

- Ah Lenalee ma petite Lenalee ! Tu feras bien attention à toi hein, le pervers Allen veut te voler à moi mais je ne le laisserait pas faire! Personne n'a le droit de te draguer ! Je te le promets je te protégerai s'exclama Komui en se levant vers elle les yeux remplis de cœur.

- Ne fais pas attention Lenalee il est en plein délire comme quoi Allen aurait dressé un complot pour te récupérer pendant que ton frère était occupé s'exclama Reever blasé en allant chercher sa tasse et en lui adressant un sourire.

- Hé! Vous aviez dit que vous me croyiez s'exclama Komui outré.

- J'ai dit cela pour vous faire plaisir et pour que vous me fichiez la paix. Nuance s'exclama Reever.

Lenalee sourit devant cette dispute. Elle devait certainement les voir comme deux enfants. Ce que pourtant, ils étaient loin d'être le cas...

- En tout cas merci Lenalee tu n'étais pas obligée de te déplacer, tu sais, on n'allait pas tarder à revenir s'exclama Reever.

- Mais cela me fait plaisir s'exclama t'elle avec un grand sourire. Que Reever ne put s'empêcher de lui retourner avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons et quitte la pièce laissant Reever aux prises avec un Komui avec de nouveau une aura sombre:

- En fait le danger c'est vous ! Qu'éprouvez vous au juste pour ma sœur ? Faites très attention à ce que vous allez répondre.

Reever intérieurement ricana. Comme si c'était la sœur qui l'intéressait alors que c'était le frère...

- Rien du tout. Je vous l'ai déjà dit. En plus elle n'est pas du tout mon type.

«Non moi, c'est les fous sister complexé. Pas vraiment ce qu'est Lenalee » songea t'il en riant.

- QUOI ? VOUS NE LA TROUVEZ PAS BELLE ? C'EST UNE INSULTE! C'EST ...s'outra Komui qui semblait soudain prêt à le tuer avant que Reever ne l'interrompe.

-Hé râla Reever, vous savez ce que vous voulez,des fois? Il y a deux minutes je ne devais pas la trouver belle et maintenant je le dois ? Alors que dans les deux cas je vais mourir ? Z'êtes vraiment barge, vous.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas une nouveauté s'exclama Komui fier de lui.

- Et en plus il veut toujours avoir le dernier mot! Vous m'épuisez Grand Intendant s'exclama Reever en levant les yeux aux ciel. Pas étonnant après que j'ai besoin d'autant de sucre. Puis il but une gorgée de son soda. Qui lui sembla plus légèrement sucré que d'habitude. «Bah ce n'est qu'une impression. C'est parce que je suis un peu sur les nerfs» pensa t'il. Mais cette impression ne disparut pas. Au contraire. Elle se renforça. «Bizarre »songea t'il. Soudain un vertige le prit. Il posa la tasse sur le bureau de Komui et porta une main à son front, choqué. Au même instant résonna la voix inquiète de Komui:

- Hé vous allez bien Reever?

Sa voix semblait vraiment inquiète. Et cela réjouit au fond de lui Reever. Parce que celui qui occupait une part majeure de ses pensées se souciait de se tourna vers lui et voulut lui adresser un sourire rassurant en s'exclamant:

«Mais oui enfin » mais un deuxième vertige le frappa, plus fort que le précédent, l'envoyant sur les genoux d'un seul coup. Komui bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita vers lui venant le rattraper. Il le soutenait par les épaules maintenant et étrangement Reever avait l'impression que sa peau l'embrasait à cet endroit précis. Il entendit sa voix inquiète qui à ses yeux sonna comme le tonnerre embrasant plus encore Reever :

-Venez on va allez à l'infirmerie. Vous devez être en train de nous faire une hyperglycémie. Ce n'est rien »

Reever avait envie de rire de dire que c'était n'importe quoi, mais rien que cette pensée lui fit encore plus l'effet d'une flamme le calcinant et quand la flamme a tout détruit, il ne reste que des cendres. Et cela lui arriva aussi. Un troisième vertige le saisit plus intense que les autres, la dernière étincelle d'un feu vivace qui l'envoya directement au pays des rêves.

« Reever ? Vous m'entendez ? » s'exclama comme venant de très loin la voix de Komui. Elle avait l'air très inquiète. Très très inquiète. Voire même angoissée. Et cela réchauffa son cœur. Il avait peur pour lui. Lui, celui qu'il adorait du plus profond de son être. Pendant une seconde il fut tenté d'ignorer sa voix pour continuer à profiter de ce sentiment de compter pour lui mais le faire souffrir pour que lui soit heureux n'était absolument pas dans sa nature. Alors Reever ouvrit les yeux et les deux premières choses que vit Reever fut le plafond du bureau de Komui et la tête penchée vers lui de Komui, tordue dans une expression d'angoisse importante. Qui le rendait encore plus beau que d'habitude. Il était vraiment magnifique avec ses yeux peuplés d'angoisse. Vraiment. Et le plus ironique était sûrement le fait qu'il l'ignorait. En plus du fait qu'il rendait Reever fou. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi est ce qu'il s'angoissait ? Il allait bien. TRES bien, même. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi en forme. A part le fait qu'il avait un peu chaud et qu'il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de deux choses très importantes, il allait très bien. Et la réponse lui fut donnée par Komui qui ayant vu ses yeux s'ouvrir se détendit et eut un air soulagé.

- Ouf, vous êtes revenus à vous. Je suis soulagé. C'est que vous m'avez fait peur en vous écroulant d'un coup, comme cela ! J'allais vous emmener à l'infirmerie mais vous êtes déjà revenus à vous.

Alors l'une des choses qui manquait à Reever lui revint. Et l'autre resta enfouie sous sa peau. Il se souvint de ses vertiges précédents. De la chaleur qui l'avait embrasé. Comme celle de maintenant d'ailleurs. Ainsi il s'était évanoui ? Il s'assit précautionneusement de peur que les vertiges ne reviennent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus la première fois, précaution d'ailleurs inutile puisqu'ils ne revinrent pas, se rendant compte qu'il était couché sur la causeuse de Komui par la même occasion. Komui l'y avait probablement allongé. Et pour cela il lui en était reconnaissant. Mais une question brûlait ses lèvres et il s'exclama :

-Je suis resté inconscient pendant combien de temps ?

Combien de temps de travail avait il perdu?

- Deux minutes pas plus rassurez vous s'exclama Komui avec un léger sourire.

- Tant mieux sourit Reever à son tour en se levant. Cela fait peu de temps perdu. Allez on retourne travailler, la pause est terminée, Grand Intendant.

Mais il eut la surprise de sa vie quand il vit le visage de Komui se couvrir de désapprobation et lui même se précipiter vers lui et le rasseoir de force sur la causeuse en s'exclamant:

- Moi oui, mais vous non. Vous devez vous reposer. Vous avez quand même fait un MALAISE Commandant. D'ailleurs vous devriez même allez voir l'infirmière en chef.

Reever ricana et s'exclama :

- Pour si peu ? Enfin voyons, Komui cela ne sert à rien. Je vais bien. Vraiment.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr parce que faire un malaise comme cela d'un coup n'est pas naturel et...protesta celui ci

- Et je tombais déjà de fatigue et c'est rien juste un petite chute de tension probablement. Pas la peine de vous inquiéter pour moi le coupa Reever en le regardant dans les yeux. Il la sentait l'inquiétude de Komui pour lui. Elle était bien réelle. Alors il tenait un tant soit peu à lui ? «Ce n'était probablement que parce qu'il avait peur de perdre son aide de travail » songea t'il mais il n'était étonnamment pas d'humeur à trop accorder d'importance à cette pensée. Non, il avait ENVIE d'y de croire que Komui tenait à lui. Komui protesta activement :

-_Probablement ? _Raison de plus pour vous reposer et aller la voir pour savoir au juste.

- Seriez vous ma mère? ironisa Reever avec un léger sourire tandis qu'intérieurement il se réjouissait de le voir s'inquiéter pour lui comme cela.

- Non je suis votre employeur qui doit agir au nom de tous comme une mère. S'exclama du tac au tac Komui, un léger sourire venant danser sur ses lèvres, répondant à sa plaisanterie.

- Et bien «Maman de substitution » je suis un grand garçon et donc je fais ce que je veux et je suis le seul à même de savoir comment je me porte, non? Plaisanta Reever.

- Mais quand même... protesta Komui avec une mine un peu boudeuse et inquiète. Reever en lui même fondit. C'était tellement mignon cette petite moue et tellement touchant de le voir s'inquiéter pour lui comme cela. Il sourit d'un air légèrement attendri,sans même songer à le dissimuler et s'exclama en posant une main sur son épaule:

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi comme cela. Cela va aller. Je suis solide, tu sais.

Avant de réaliser choqué qu'il l'avait tutoyé. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Reever recula choqué et s'exclama, écarlate:

- Excusez moi de ce ton familier.

Il imaginait déjà les échos que cela aurait, les Komulin qui sur lui se défoulerait, pour soulager l'ego surdimensionné du bonhomme. Mais Komui se contenta de sourire, ses yeux se parant d'étranges lueurs et s'exclama:

- Comment veux tu que je ne m'inquiètes pas quand ta conduite est pareille ? Promets moi au moins que si tu ne vas pas bien à un moment donné tu iras te reposer.

Le cœur de Reever en rata un battement. Il l'avait TUTOYE! Il se sentit de nouveau embrasé de l'intérieur, comme tout à l'heure il avait été quand il avait touché l'épaule de Komui. Et cette chaleur n'était pas désagréable. Mais il l'avait déjà senti avant mais il ne l'avait jusqu'alors jamais laissé gagner autant ses sens de peur d'en perdre le contrôle. Mais maintenant il n'avait aucune envie de la brider. Non aucune. Et cela le perturbait. Soudain Komui rajouta avec un immense sourire:

- Comme cela moi aussi je suis coupable de vous avoir tutoyé. Vous n'avez plus à vous excuser. Juste à recevoir les miennes.

Tant de sollicitude toucha Reever. Autant que le sourire plein de bienveillance et de malice de Komui. Qui le rendait sublime à tout égard. Reever sourit et s'exclama:

- Excuses acceptées. Et merci de vous être occupé de moi quand je me suis évanoui et de vous soucier de moi. Et si cela devrait arriver je vous autoriserai à vous moquer de moi tout votre saoul

Komui sourit encore plus, une légère lueur sadique s'alluma dans son regard quand il s'exclama:

- J'y compte bien.

Reever eut un sourire et quitta le bureau suivi de peu de Komui. C'est alors qu'il constata que le monde dans sa vision s'était paré d'ambre. Mai cela ne le perturbant pas plus que cela il passa outre.

Il y avait bien plus important même si il ne savait pas encore quoi. Et il escomptait bien comprendre pourquoi et qu'est ce que c'était. Derrière lui il sentait le regard très attentif et probablement inquiet de Komui qui guettait le moindre signal de faiblesse. Et il trouva cela adorable. Et son sourire s'accentua et son regard se para de tendresse sans même qu'il n'y prêtât une réelle attention. Et la chaleur continua de monter.

Reever qui avait repris le travail, s'arrêta et soupira. Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'il avait repris le travail déjà. Il desserra la cravate qu'il portait. La chaleur n'avait pas décrue. Au contraire, elle s'était amplifiée. C'était perturbant. Tout autant que cette vérité qu'il savait importante et dont il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Il avait beau se creuser la tête, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. Et le déconcentrait au plus haut point. Et l'empêchait de travailler sérieusement. Soupirant d'agacement, il se rejeta dans le fond de son siège voyant bien que c'était inutile. Et naturellement son regard vint se poser sur Komui. Qui travaillait sérieusement et qui gardait en otage(au cas où il aurait voulu du soda) sa tasse. Komui qui tout du long avait gardé un œil sur lui, cherchant des signes de faiblesse. Au point que Reever en aurait pu s'énerver. Mais étonnamment il trouvait plus adorable cela qu'autre chose. Lui qui la plupart du temps vivait dans son indifférence appréciait vraiment ces moments, ses regards qu'il lui lançait auquel Reever lui renvoyait un sourire étincelant pour le rassurer. Sourire qui grandissait de minutes en minutes comme la chaleur qui le brûlait. Ses beaux yeux sombres restaient concentrés sur sa feuille et il écrivait avec application tel un élève studieux. Reever ne put s'empêcher pour la millième fois de sa vie de détailler le visage de celui qu'il aimait. De contempler les délicates cernes qui traçaient sous ses yeux noir d'encre le symbole d'une intense fatigue. De contempler ses fines lèvres qui pouvaient vous offrir au choix le plus beau des sourires ou le sourire le plus sadique au monde. De contempler ses cheveux noirs qui semblaient aussi doux que de la soie. Qui lui donnait envie de les toucher,d 'ailleurs. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi est ce qu'il ne le faisait pas ? C'était une excellente question. Et pourquoi ne l'avait il jamais fait avant ? C'était stupide alors qu'il le voulait tant. Au même moment Komui releva la tête et vit que Reever le regardait et il s'exclama d'un air un peu gêné:

- Qu y a t'il Commandant ? Vous me regardez d'une drôle de manière...

Reever aurait du se sentir gêné d'avoir été pris sur le fait, mais étonnamment il ne sentait rien. Non, aucune gêne en lui. Il l'aimait pour lui c'était limpide qu'il le regardât et il ne devait pas en avoir honte. Assurément pas. Alors il réalisa enfin ce qu'était la chose importante. La gêne et la pudeur avait disparu de lui même. Il n'avait plus peur non plus de leur réaction. Et de voir Komui rougir de la sorte, paré des éclats d'ambre de sa vision modifiée était tout simplement magnifique et lui donnait envie de l'embrasser. Vraiment. Et puis c'était stupide de se cacher comme cela au fond de lui même, de cacher ses sentiments au principal intéressé si il espérait un jour pouvoir être avec lui. Et c'était le cas. Il se traita d'imbécile pour toutes ses années où il avait cru que c'était difficile voire même impossible de le dire alors que la solution était là sous son nez. Il sourit tendrement à Komui puis se leva et se dirigea vers lui pendant que Komui s'exclamait un peu surpris:

- Euh Commandant, vous allez bien ?

Le sourire de Reever s'accentua et il s'exclama avec douceur:

- On ne peut mieux.

Il continua de s'avancer jusqu'à lui et commença à sentir sur lui le regard de tous les autres mais il n'en eut cure. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à part ses yeux noirs de plus en plus surpris. Ses splendides yeux noirs qui l'avaient fait rêver depuis de longs mois. Qui le hantaient de jour comme de nuit. Finalement il se planta en face de Komui qui le regardait choqué et écarlate. Ce qui le rendait encore plus beau. Il eut soudainement envie d'effleurer ses joues devenues écarlates qui lui allaient si bien. Alors avec un sourire tendre il tendit une main et caressa gentiment la joue de Komui qui rougit encore plus, balbutiant un:

-C...Commandant ? D'une manière tout à fait adorable. Comme un chaton perdu à nouveau..

-Vraiment adorable murmura t'il avec douceur, ne se rendant pas compte du silence choqué qu'il avait crée autour de lui.

-Qu...Quoi ? S'exclama Komui qui malgré l'intense gêne qui semblait maintenant sienne n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard de lui. Reever eut un petit rire en le voyant si perturbé. Il était tout simplement adorable. Et c'était rare de voir le Grand Intendant aussi perturbé.

Puis il se pencha appuyant ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil entourant Komui et doucement il ferma les yeux et embrassa Komui sur les lèvres réduisant à néant la distance qui les séparaient jusqu'à alors et ce malgré la cinquantaine de témoins éberlués. Et la chaleur en lui muta en un intense brasier dans lequel il se sentait bien, enfin révélé. Il sentait la stupéfaction de Komui et étonnamment, il trouvait cela encore plus adorable. Mais soudain il fut pris d'un doute. Et si il embrassait quelqu'un qui ne l'aimait pas comme cela? Mais le doute fut vite écarté. Et le brasier devint encore plus intense quand il sentit se nouer dans sa nuque deux bras et qu'il sentit Komui lui répondre.

Komui était stupéfait. Et horriblement gêné quand il sentit la main de Reever sur sa joue. Et aussi il devait bien se l'avouer cela le remplissait de joie. Vraiment. Ce simple geste qu'il avait tant rêvé et qui arrivait alors qu'il ne l'attendait plus. Cela tenait lieu du miracle. Mais clairement quelque chose n'allait pas. Comme si c'était le genre de Reever les marques d'affection public de ce genre lui qu'il devinait plus pudique que cela. Pas que cela le dérangeât au contraire. Mais voilà il le connaissait bien et clairement il devait y avoir quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Parce que ce n'était pas normal et même si son cœur lui hurlait de ne pas réfléchir et de laisser venir, sa raison elle voulait comprendre. Au moins pour épargner l'amour propre de Reever car si il était en proie à un égarement de celui ci du à il ne savait quoi, il lui en voudrait toute sa vie d'avoir profité de la situation. Et Komui ne voulait pas pour tout l'or du monde que cela arrivât. Même si il adorait cette vision de Reever avec un regard tendre qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant. Même si il adorait cette main sur sa joue. Il devait comprendre. Malgré aussi sa gêne. Il balbutia un:

- C...Commandant ? d'un air qu'il ne put rendre que tremblant.

Mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur Reever qui se contenta de murmurer:

- Vraiment adorable.

Komui rougit encore plus et ne put empêcher le

- Q...Quoi? Qui lui échappa. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ? Qu 'y avait 'il d'adorable ? Et pourquoi le regardait il comme cela en disant cela ?

Mais Reever se contenta d'avoir un petit rire très agréable aux yeux de Komui , ignorant sa question avant de se pencher vers lui le dévorant de ce regard plein de tendresse que même si il avait voulu Komui n'aurait pu s'en détacher. De ses beaux yeux bleus gris plongés dans les siens. Même si il l'aurait du au moins pour épargner Reever. L'idée de fuir le prit alors même si cela lui déchirait le cœur mais Reever l'empêcha très vite en posant ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs, l'encadrant ainsi et l'empêchant de fuir, réjouissant une partie de Komui au passage. Puis il se pencha tandis que ses beaux yeux se fermaient et que ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes.

Quelque chose se déconnecta dans le cerveau de Komui qui se retrouva incapable de réfléchir, submergé par la stupéfaction et par le bonheur d'être embrassé par celui qu'il aimait. Il ne put que rester là comme un imbécile et dans sa tête une pensée en boucle:

« Il m'embrasse. Reever Wenhamm le Chef de la Section Scientifique m'embrasse .La personne dont je suis amoureux depuis des mois m'embrasse comme cela d'un coup Je...C'est ….juste...Wouah » Soudain il sentit une légère hésitation de Reever. Qu'il ne put supporter. Quoi, il croyait qu'il ne bougeait pas parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas ? Mais c'était faux, absurde ! Et naturellement ses bras vinrent se nouer dans la nuque de Reever pour le rappeler à lui et doucement, lui aussi exerça une pression sur les lèvres de Reever, pas vraiment conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Voulant juste répondre à l'appel au secours de Reever et de son cœur. Voulant profiter de cette chaleur qui s'était installée en lui. Cette sensation d'extase qu'il sentait en lui...Avant de réaliser pleinement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il s'arrêta net et lâcha Reever s'arrachant de son éteinte se rejetant dans son fauteuil en se maudissant écarlate :

«Merde mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? Bon sang je ne devais pas en profiter et j'ai fait quoi là? La c'est sûr il ne me pardonnera jamais. Pourtant c'est clair qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal. JAMAIS en temps normal il ne m'aurait embrassé et surtout pas devant des t_émoins qui se trouve être ses hommes! » _Mais Reever étonnement ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Au contraire alors que Komui était en train de se maudire, Reever tendit une main vers la mèche de cheveux qui encadrait son visage et s'était mis à jouer avec avec douceur. Le contact des doigts de Reever sur ceux ci perturbèrent Komui qui dut se faire violence pour réussir à s'exclamer malgré son envie de se taire et de le prendre dans ses bras comme cela devant tous les témoins :

- Commandant qu'est ce qui vous prend ? Vous allez bien ?

C'était déjà un exploit en soi qu'il ait réussi à prononcer ses mots de manière normale. Alors qu'il n'en menait pas large. Reever soudain rit et s'exclama:

- Mais je vais très bien, Komui. On ne peut mieux, je te l'ai déjà dit. Arrête de t'inquiéter comme cela. Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

«Cela devrait être interdit de regarder quelqu'un avec autant de tendresse. Et je suis censé rester de glace alors qu'il me tutoie, m'embrasse, me regarde comme cela...Argh » songea Komui. Clairement quelque chose n'allait pas. JAMAIS, au grand JAMAIS Reever ne se serait permis de le tutoyer de la sorte. La preuve avec tout à l'heure.

- Bien sûr que si protesta Komui. Tu n'agis pas comme d'habitude.

Avant de se maudire pour être lui aussi tombé dans le piège du tutoiement. Au même moment la Section Scientifique sembla (enfin) reprendre ses esprits et Johnny s'exclama:

- Il a raison Commandant. Qu'est ce qui vous prend ? Vous devriez peut être aller voir l'infirmière. Ou peut être que vous avez bu involontairement une potion du Grand Intendant.

Komui tiqua à cette notion. «Bu une potion »? Il n'avait peut être pas tort... Mais où ? Et dans quelle circonstance ? Et de quel type ? Ça expliquerait en tout cas ses réactions. Et doucement ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il avait toujours su dès le début que ce n'était pas naturel mais réaliser véritablement que ce n'était pas le cas était douloureux. Parce qu'une partie de lui n'avait pu s'empêcher d'y croire. Pendant ce temps, Reever de mauvaise grâce se tourna vers Johnny et s'exclama :

- Mais enfin puisque je vous dis que je vais BIEN ! Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi en paix avec moi même enfin !

«En paix avec lui même ? » Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ? Une partie de lui avait de nouveau envie d 'y croire. Et doucement il releva la tête. Soudain Reever tourna à nouveau son regard vers Komui et lui sourit largement puis il avança une main vers sa joue qu'il effleura de nouveau et murmura :

- Toi tu le sais bien que je suis sincère, non?

«Non justement cria Komui en lui même. Tu es peut être bien sous l'emprise d'une de mes potions par je ne sais quel hasard.» Il devait faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme cela se compromettre à ce point car quand il reviendrait à la normale il se sentirait humilié d'avoir eu de telles réactions devant les autres. Et analyser, essayer de comprendre devant cinquante témoins n'était pas une bonne idée. Et surtout, il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état. Même si un tel Reever tendre, amoureux lui plaisait infiniment. Mais c'était égoïste d'avoir de telles pensées. Si il l' aimait vraiment, il devait lui laisser son libre arbitre. Et ne pas le laisser comme cela. Le laisser libre de ressentir ce qu'il voulait. Même si cela lui faisait mal. Or il l'aimait, et même l'adorait. Sa décision fut vite prise. De une, ils devaient quitter le laboratoire. Tout de suite. Avant que les dégâts de la réputation de Reever ne deviennent pire encore. Il allait le proposer à Reever lorsque celui ci le prit de cours et encadrant son visage de ses deux mains, il murmura à sa seule intention :

- Et si on quittait ce lieu ? Ils m'agacent tous à me regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit. Tu trouves pas cela énervant toi ? Bon sang c'est comme si ils ne m'avaient jamais vu. Alors que j'ai absolument pas changé.

Bizarre cela ressemble un peu au style de Reever. Le vrai, le normal.

Komui ne put retenir un petit rire et murmura:

-Un peu quand même. Ils s'attendent juste pas à te voir comme cela. D'ailleurs moi non plus rajouta t'il pour lui même.

- Tu disais ? s'exclama Reever un air un peu interrogateur sur son visage que Komui ne put s'empêcher de trouver charmant.

Komui sourit plus largement et s'exclama :

- Je disais : Let 's go !

Reever lui rendit son sourire et s'écarta pour le laisser quitter son fauteuil sous les yeux médusés des autres. Komui pris d'une inspiration emporta avec lui la tasse de soda et la réserve d'eau que Reever avait consommé plus tôt dans la journée puis il se tourna vers les autres et s'exclama avec un sourire gêné:

- Je vais essayer d'arranger les choses.

- Vous feriez mieux d'aller voir l'infirmière de suite, vous allez empirer les choses s'exclama Johnny.

- J'ai peut être avec moi qui sait l'antidote dit Komui.

- Vous avez intérêt répondit en cœur la section scientifique.

Komui déglutit intérieurement. Si il ne l'avait pas, il était dans de beaux draps. Vraiment, à en juger par les regards de promesse de meurtre. Mais comment une de ses potions avait pu se retrouver dans les veines de Reever ? Et depuis quand d'ailleurs ? Là était la question. Il se tourna vers Reever et lui fit:

- Viens s'il te plaît.

- Évidemment, pas besoin de me le redemander râla Reever puisque c'est moi qui te l'ai déjà demandé. C'est le truc le plus inutile que t'es jamais dit de ta vie.

Komui tiqua. C'était tout à fait le style de Reever, ça. Ce sarcasme évident. La potion n'avait peut être pas tout altéré alors. Tant mieux. Il eut un soupir soulagé. Reever le rejoignit soudain et tout deux se dirigèrent vers les laboratoires de Komui.

- C'est tout de même incroyable ragea Reever derrière lui après quelques instants de silence. On me juge anormal parce que je dis à l'homme que j'aime que je l'aime. C'est un comble, ça! Sous prétexte que je suis le chef de la scientifique je n'ai pas le droit d'être amoureux ? N'importe quoi. Pourtant d'habitude à la scientifique ils sont pour les histoires d 'amour. Je comprends pas, là.

Komui se figea d'un seul coup. Il avait dit quoi là ? «L'homme que j'aime? » « Amoureux ? » Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et il eut beau se dire que c'était un mensonge du à la potion ou autre truc, il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer à voix basse:

- Parce que tu m'aimes ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

- Évidemment. Et cela ne date pas d'aujourd'hui. Cela fait des mois que tes yeux me poursuivent partout.

- Normal rit Komui vu que tu dois toujours me chercher.

- Faut toujours que t'y mettes ton grain de sel et tout détruire, hein ? J'essaie de te dire que je tiens à toi et toi tu détruis tout d'un coup. Tss t'es exaspérant s'exclama Reever en ayant un air légèrement agacé.

Là encore il ressemblait étonnamment au vrai Reever. C'était perturbant. Et adorable cette mine boudeuse qu'il lui avait déjà vu tant de fois. Lui donnait envie de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Mais il se contenta de chuchoter un, se bridant malgré le fait que cela faisait mal:

-Mais tu arrives à me supporter quand même.

-Évidemment. Vu que je t'aime. Ça en est la preuve formelle. Même si tu me rends cinglé par moments, me donne des envies de meurtre. Ça, ça ne bouge jamais, le fait que je t'aime. Je t'aime dans la folie, le sister complex, la guerre, la religion, le sérieux, le deuil, la mort, les rires, le sang, les larmes, tes cris secrets, les horreurs que l'on a vues toi, moi et tous les autres. Je t'aime dans le pire comme le meilleur.

Dit comme cela, cela avait l'air réaliste. Et c'était touchant, à un point énorme. Mais Komui savait qu'il ne devait pas s'y fier. Et cela lui faisait mal. Lui faisait mal d'entendre qu'il était aimé mais qu'en réalité il soit obligé de se dire que ce n'était pas la réalité. Et ses poings se crispèrent sous l'effet de cette douleur. Cette potion dans les veines de Reever n'était pas une bénédiction. C'était une malédiction, une vraie, une pure. Parce qu'il ne pouvait jamais oublier qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal et qu'il l'aimait trop pour en profiter. Soudain, Reever effleura sa main et s'exclama :

- Komui, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un doux murmure mais elle était étonnamment proche de celle de d'habitude quand il n'allait pas bien et que Reever le trouvait dans cet état. Avant qu'il ne lui trouve quelque chose à faire pour qu'il évite de trop y penser. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, souvent il avait veillé sur lui, comme il le faisait en ce moment. Doucement Reever déposa ses mains sur ses tempes, continuant ainsi d'alimenter le feu intérieur de Komui et s'exclama:

- Komui je suis pas aveugle, je vois bien que cela ne va pas. Tu peux m'en parler, tu sais. Et puis en plus maintenant, je ne serai plus obligé de te soutenir dans l'ombre. Je pourrai le faire de manière active maintenant. A moins que tu ne regrettes ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. T'inquiètes si c'est le cas, je comprendrai.

D'un seul coup, son visage s'était paré de tristesse et son sourire était devenu triste. C'était plus que ne pouvait en supporter Komui. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir Reever souffrir à cause de lui, même si il était dans un semi délire. Il ne pouvait pas supporter son regard triste.

- Je...NON s'exclama t'il, complètement paniqué à l'idée qu'il croit qu'il ne l'appréciait pas. Reever eut un sourire un peu revigoré et s'exclama:

- Vraiment? Tu ne dis pas cela pour me faire plaisir ?

- Évidemment, pour qui me prends tu ? Plaisanta Komui même si le cœur n'y était pas.

- Pour quelqu'un qui ment souvent pour rassurer les gens répondit du tac au tac Reever.

Alors s'envoyer des piques comme cela, c'était tout à fait cela. Cela lui ressemblait vraiment. «Peut être , oui peut être songea t'il il n'était il pas en proie à une potion. » Mais lui même n'y croyait pas. Car il savait naturellement que Reever ne l'aurait pas embrassé comme cela spontanément.

C'était triste mais la vérité. Et il ne valait mieux pas qu'il voit sa tristesse. Alors il s'exclama avec un sourire:

- Tu te fais trop de soucis pour moi, je crois.

- Ce serait pas étonnant vu que tu passes ton temps à faire des trucs dangereux rétorqua Reever.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil bouda pour de faux Komui.

- Mais c'est la vérité. Et cela aussi ça me rend fou. De savoir que tu te mets en danger comme cela. Et Lenalee aussi d'ailleurs dit il effleurant sa joue à nouveau.

Komui ne put retenir un frémissement de joie et de plaisir en sentant cette caresse contre sa joue. Avant de réfléchir. Lenalee. Elle avait amené le soda à Reever et deux minutes plus tard, il faisait un malaise et vingt deux minutes plus tard il avait commencé à se comporter bizarrement. Est ce que tout cela était en lien ? Puis il secoua la tête. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Voilà qu'il soupçonnait sa pure et tendre Lenalee qui était trop innocente pour penser à de telles choses. Et surtout pas au courant des sentiments de Komui pour Reever. D'ailleurs, personne ne l'était, vu qu'il avait gardé le secret.. Et puis d'abord le problème venait peut être de l'eau qu'il avait veillé à lui mettre à portée de main. Et donc non amenée par sa pure Lenalee. Puis il réalisa combien c'était stupide. Reever n'aurait pas été la seule victime dans ces conditions. Il l'aurait été aussi, vu le verre d'eau qu'il avait pris sur la tête.

Et soudain il remarqua que la main de Reever s'était glissé dans la sienne et la tenait la pressant affectueusement. Cela réchauffa le cœur de Komui qui même si il savait ne pas devoir prolonger ce contact, refusa de le couper et voulut profiter de la chaleur qu'exhalait sa main et du bonheur que cela lui procurait, un geste si simple que d'avoir dans sa main celle de la personne aimée.

Sur ces pensées, ils arrivèrent au laboratoire de Komui devant lequel Reever pila net et s'exclama:

- Komui, y a pas moyen. Je rentre pas, là. Pas dans ton truc bizarre. Faudrait me payer et encore.

Komui ne put retenir un petit rire. Même dans cet état il continuait à avoir peur de son laboratoire. C'était bon signe. Définitivement. Mais il fallait qu'il l'y fasse rentrer. Si il voulait tout savoir et lui épargner de la honte, il devait rentrer. Alors il eut une idée. Sa partie sadique et amoureuse s'en réjouit tandis que l'autre la raison le poussa à murmurer:

- Désolé Reever. J'espère que tu me pardonneras celui là.

- Qu'est ce que tu marmonnes encore ? S'exclama Reever

- Ah oui vraiment ? Si je te paye, ça marcherait ? commenta tendrement Komui laissant ressortir ses sentiments. Doucement il avança vers Reever jusqu'à ce que celui ci se retrouva plaqué contre le mur. Reever s'exclama:

- Hé qu'est ce que tu crois faire, là ? Ça ne marchera pas.

- On verra ronronna Komui frottant son nez contre le cou de Reever le faisant pousser un léger gémissement. Puis Komui remonta vers sa bouche et s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes savourant par avance le seul baiser qu'il avait le droit de lui donner. Et puis rendu impatient par le souffle haletant de Reever qu'il sentait contre ses lèvres, il rompit la distance entre leurs deux bouches et il l'embrassa, savourant la chaleur qu'il sentit se répandre en lui, savourant le contact de ses lèvres tant aimées qu'il savait ne pas avoir droit. Il sentit les bras de Reever se nouer dans sa nuque et les siens mués par une volonté qui leur était propre se nouèrent autour de sa taille. Et doucement sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte , Komui réussit à le faire avancer, mètre par mètre jusqu'à ce que la porte soit passée et qu'elle se ferma avec un grand bruit. Qui fit sursauter Reever qui retrouva son bon sens et se dégagea en lui lançant un :

- Salaud.

Komui eut un petit rire encore perturbé, reflet exact de son chamboulement intérieur. Il aurait voulu faire durer le tout le plus longtemps possible mais il savait qu'il n'y avait pas le droit.

Soudain Reever s'exclama:

- En plus il fait trop chaud ici.

Komui tiqua. La pièce avait exactement la même température qu'ailleurs.

- De toute manière, aujourd'hui la Congrégation est surchauffée c'est pas possible autrement rajouta Reever.

- Pourquoi depuis quand tu as chaud comme cela ? s'exclama Komui intrigué.

C'était peut être un effet de la potion. Et donc pourrait l'aider à l'identifier.

- Depuis un peu avant mon malaise. Mais c'est pas désagréable, t'inquiètes. C'est juste space parce que c'est apparu d'un coup, comme les vertiges d'ailleurs.

- Et depuis cela n'a pas disparu? L'interrogea Komui.

- Nop. ça s'intensifie parfois quand tu me touches ou quand je te touche en général. Mais c'est dit il avec un sourire qu'il voulut rassurant.

«Non. C'est un indice capital » songea Komui. Cela excluait définitivement la piste de l'eau parce que sinon cet effet ne serait pas arrivé si tôt alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas bu. Et précisait la nature de la potion. Probablement la potion d'amour n°142536 réservée à Allen et Lou Fa pour qu'il laisse tranquille Lenalee. Puisqu'elle avait pour effet de causer une chaleur intensive et un léger malaise au début. Comme c'était arrivé au pauvre cobaye qu'avait été Luberier quand il avait piqué un gâteau du plateau d'Allen et qui s'était retrouvé à courir après Link ce qui par la suite s'était avéré être vrai de bout en bout. Grâce à la potion de vérité numéro 12045...qui d'ailleurs avait les mêmes effets que celle ci. Komui se figea. En son cœur une étincelle d'espoir se ralluma. Se pouvait il que ce soit une potion de vérité qu'il avait prise et non pas une d'amour ? Et fébrile il s'exclama:

- Pas d'autres effets? Comme une vision légèrement ambrée ? Ton soda avait un goût spécial ? Tu n'as plus aucune gêne, n'est ce pas ?

Reever eut un petit rire et s'exclama en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil proche:

- Et doucement on dirait un médecin là. Et c'est bizarre que t'en parles, là car c'est exactement ce qui se passe. Par contre la gêne je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais en avoir avec celui que j'aime. Et mon soda était un peu plus sucré que d'habitude d'ailleurs j'avais trouvé cela es devin ou quoi ?

- Quelque chose comme cela grommela Komui

«C'est surtout que je connais les effets de mes potions. Et vu que celles ci ont tous les deux cela en commun, cela confirme que tu es sous leur influence, vu que tu en as les effets.» pensa t'il. Il fut dépité en lui même. Ce n'était donc pas naturel, même si il y avait une probabilité pour que ce soit la vérité et qu'elle est été cachée à Komui, il ne la lui aurait pas dit comme cela spontanément. Même si il s'y attendait, cela le déçut et lui fit mal. Il soupira et gagna son bureau dans le laboratoire, endroit où il entreposait les formules chimiques des potions qu'il faisait et son matériel de base, Reever sur ses talons en s'exclamant :

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore ? T'es vraiment bizarre !

- Comme d'habitude sourit il.

- Non. Là t'es encore plus bizarre.

- Est ce que par hasard je t'effrayerai ?s'exclama Komui prenant des tubes à essais et les réactifs dont il aurait besoin, cherchant simplement à discuter.

- Non. Il n'y a plus rien de toi qui puisse m'effrayer depuis que j'ai fait le plus effrayant.

- A savoir ? commenta Komui en cherchant les dossiers en question

- T'embrasser en ignorant la réaction que tu aurais. Bizarrement, cela me terrorisait avant. J'avais peur du dégoût qu'il y aurait dans tes yeux. Peut être même du Komulin que je me serais pris ou le fameux coup de pied de Lenalee dans la tête.

Il lui répondait sans aucune hésitation. Comme si il récitait une vérité qu'il peuplait avec néanmoins des sentiments dedans. Mais Komui savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'y fier. Sa potion d'amour créait aussi de faux souvenirs.

- Pour cela il aurait fallu qu'elle soit au courant non ? Parce que je suppose que tu ne l'aurai pas fait devant tous les autres? Nota gentiment Komui en prenant des feuilles pour prendre des notes durant l'expérience.

- Tu marques un point. Même si à bien y penser, c'était stupide de s'encombrer d'un tel détail.

« Ça dépend des moments nota amusé Komui en lui même. Je sais que quand tu auras l'antidote tu n'apprécieras PAS mais alors PAS du tout la chose et si en plus c'est une potion de vérité que tu as bu, tu vas retrouver tes souvenirs progressivement dans la journée et donc je vais me faire laminer, encore une fois. Et toi cela ne va pas arrêter de te hanter aux moments où tu ne t'y attends pas. Celui qui t'a fait boire une potion ne t'aime vraiment pas ou croyait m'aider. Ou voulait me faire payer pour les souffrances que j'inflige aux familles ou pour mes idioties en me mettant face à leurs conséquences. Mais de là à choisir Reever comme cobaye pour cela...Alors que je le verrai plutôt en _initiateur_ de ce genre de chose. Et vu qu'il n'est pas le genre de personne à se mettre exprès dans l'embarras pour cela...D'autant plus que tout le monde ignorait que j'étais amoureux de lui, _normalement. _C'est peut être Peck vu qu'il a une tendance à ne pas apprécier Reever et qui aurait voulu l'humilier et il aurait volé intentionnellement la potion, mis dans la cuisine et par inadvertance, Lenalee aurait fait tomber son contenu dedans »

Son sourire muta en grimace. L'antidote. Dans les deux cas, il en avait gardé deux fioles. Bon cela. Mais dans les deux cas cela signifierait la fin de ce qui se passait actuellement. Qui ne se reproduirait plus jamais peut être. Mauvais. C'était terrible à penser cela. Mais légitime et normal. Il devait le libérer, le laisser libre d'aimer qui il veut, ou de parler de ses sentiments si il en avait envie. Même si c'était dur. Il soupira. Et soudain la voix de Reever résonna à ses oreilles tandis qu'il sentait deux bras enlaçant sa taille par derrière, faillant lui provoquer un arrêt cardiaque sous le coup de trop fortes émotions:

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore , hein ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas...C'est alors qu'il nota ce qu'était les dossiers entre les mains de Komui en y jetant un regard par dessus son épaule. Et aussitôt il s'exclama agacé :

- Ah non tu ne vas tout de même pas les croire toi non plus ! Puisque je te dis que je suis NORMAL. Et vraiment amoureux de toi. Et que c'est de ma propre initiative que je te l'ai montré.

Reever le lâcha soudainement et ses mains vinrent se poser sur ses tempes à nouveau tandis que son regard se perdait dans le sien..

- Komui tes yeux noirs sont ma hantise. Sans cesse. Pas seulement quand je dois te chercher. Sans cesse. De jour comme de nuit. J'aime tout en toi. Quand je n'ai rien à faire, quand je déprime, quand je sourie c'est vers toi que mes pensées vont. Je te regarde, je cherche en toi du réconfort, j'espère que tu es heureux toi aussi. Voilà ce qui m'arrive. Je suis devenu fou et dépendant depuis que je te connais. Sans toi je me sens incomplet. Tu me complètes. Tu es tout ce qui me manque. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Et cela a toujours été le cas. Cela ne date pas d'hier. Mes rêves ne sont plus hantés que par une seule personne. Toi. Mes pensées sont dans le même état. Parfois un seul mot de toi me fait du bien . Je t'appartiens. Définitivement. Tu peux en douter, tu peux me mépriser même pour cela, mais c'est la vérité. Ma vérité. Je ne vis qu'à travers toi. Pour toi. Et c'est pas une potion que tu aurai faite qui puisse modifier cela. Parce que même si c'était le cas, je finirai par te revenir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je finirai par réaliser combien c'est vrai et je te reviendrai. Toujours. Même si il me faudra du temps, parce que tu le sais je suis têtu. Mais je te reviendrai. Malgré la honte, la gêne, la peur je te reviendrai. Parce que je saurai, oui je saurai que de ton côté c'est pareil parce que même si tu ne l'as jamais dit à aucun moment depuis que je t'ai pris de cours, je l'ai senti. Je le sens, tu te retiens, tu t'enfermes, probablement par peur d'en faire trop et de se rendre compte par la suite que je ne étais pas vraiment dans ces sentiments, ce qui est complètement stupide. Et faux. Il en faudrait plus qu'une simple potion pour me tromper tu ne crois pas?

Et son sourire était si doux, et semblait si sincère. Et ces paroles étaient tellement touchantes que Komui en resta perturbé, avec la sincère envie de le croire. Même si il savait que c'était illusoire. Et pourtant, quand Reever approcha son visage du sien en murmurant :

- Je t'aime avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Komui se sentit incapable de lui résister, même si il savait qu'il devait le faire. Et honteusement il profita de ce baiser un peu, le prolongeant même.

« Si il a pris un filtre de vérité quand il s'en rappellera il va vraiment me maudire » songea Komui amèrement. Et après peu de temps, il se sépara lui même de Reever. « Autant ne pas aggraver mon cas, déjà devenu gravissime ». Et se forçant à sourire en dépit de sa souffrance il s'exclama :

-Et bien si c'est le cas, quelques tests ne devraient pas te faire peur ?

Reever détourna le regard de lui et croisant les bras, il râla:

- Tu pourrais au moins me faire confiance non? On en a pas besoin.

- Oh que si susurra Komui avec douceur avec le danger potentiel que je peux représenter...

Reever soupira et haussa les épaules dans son style habituel en s'exclamant:

- Okay fais comme tu veux mais si il s'avère qu'il n'y avait rien, tu ne t'en tirera pas comme cela, je te garantie.

- J'accepterai toute vanne sourit Komui. Puis il tourna le dos à Reever son sourire se fanant et à l'aide d'une pipette il préleva un peu de soda qu'il versa dans un tube à essai. Il était si proche du Reever habituel qu'il aurait envie d'y croire. Mais il ne fallait pas y croire. Il le savait. Il préleva un des premiers réactifs. Si cela faisait virer le soda à l'orange, cela confirmerait bien qu'il y avait de ce constituant qu'avaient en commun les deux potions qui provoquaient les mêmes effets. Et il versa le réactif et agita le flacon, tandis que silencieusement pour ne pas le déconcentrer Reever le regardait.

Orange. Komui soupira. Il le savait d'emblée. Restait à savoir laquelle c'était. Il était déçu en lui même mais pas surpris. Il avait toujours su que ce n'était pas de sa propre initiative que Reever était venu pour l'embrasser. Restait à savoir laquelle pour lui était la mieux. Question vite tranchée. Le filtre d'amour. Car Reever ne conserverait aucun souvenir de ce qui c'était passé et surtout pourrait mieux se justifier devant ses collègues. Et cela lui fit mal mais c'était comme cela. Et Komui l'aiderait en allant chercher lui même l'antidote même si cela lui faisait mal. Et comme cela Reever retrouverait son libre arbitre et ferait ce qu'il veut. Et même si c'était un filtre de vérité, il lui donnerait aussi l'antidote pour qu'il puisse choisir ou non de lui revenir avec ses sentiments. Le choix ne lui appartiendrait pas et il l'en ferait seul décisionnaire.

Doucement, il se mit à exécuter toute une batterie de tests compliqués malgré la tristesse, notant les résultats sur une feuille comme pense bête, pour garder à l'esprit les différentes réactions. Enfin achevant la batterie de tests, Komui regarda la série de chiffres correspondant à la concentration aux différents composants et la compara aux deux compositions des potions. Et ses yeux s'exorbitèrent.

« Merde. Jura t'il en lui même. Filtre de vérité. » Et son regard se reporta sur Reever. Et il réalisa ce que cela voulait dire. Il était vraiment amoureux de lui alors ? Il ne put empêcher ses joues de virer au cramoisi, ni de se détourner de lui. Voyant cela Reever alla vers lui et s'exclama :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu viens de réaliser que c'était vrai ce que je te disais ?

« Non je viens de réaliser que tu es vraiment amoureux de moi. Mais surtout pas que tu l'as décidé de toi même de m'en parler mais quelqu'un a décidé à ta place. Et ce quelqu'un n'est pas moi, je le saurais sinon » songea Komui. Et son regard se reporta sur Reever, détaillant le visage de l'homme qui l'aimait, et qui semblait l'aimer aussi. Et qui le cachait bien en temps normal. Si bien que sans filtre Komui l'ignorerait toute sa vie. Mais cela ne valait pas mieux de le savoir et de devoir rester sur le côté. Car peut être qu'au fond de lui Reever refoulait ses émotions et refusait de leur laisser libre cours. Et aller le voir ans ses conditions le blesserait et Komui le savait. Et refusait de lui faire le moindre mal. Et doucement sans un mot, il quitta la pièce, malgré les cris incrédules de Reever qui l'interpellaient.

Il rentra dans le bureau et vit sur une étagère le flacon d'antidote qui semblait le narguer. Il l'attrapa dans sa main, le tournant dedans. C'était la chose à faire mais cela le blessait énormément. Soudain il réalisa que Reever même dans cet état continuait d'avoir peur (avec raison surtout en ce moment) de ses produits et n'accepterait certainement pas de le boire aussi facilement. Alors un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il allait un peu en profiter...

Il déboucha le flacon et en but un peu mais n'avala pas la potion et posa le flacon sur le bureau. Au même moment, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit violemment sur Reever qui assez énervé s'exclama :

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore ?

- Ça dit Komui en souriant et effaçant la distance entre eux et l'embrassant le faisant hoqueter sous la surprise. Et il voulut se débattre quand il sentit le liquide dans sa gorge descendre mais Komui l'enserra fermement dans ses bras, et sous ses lunettes de légères larmes vinrent s'insinuer. Et quand Reever eut tout bu, Komui mit fin au baiser. Mais ne le lâcha pas, trop conscient de ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui suivit. Reever le baffa assez violemment en criant et en se dégageant :

- Ce n'est pas parce que je t'aime que tu peux te croire tout permis, crétin ! Et tu m'as fait boire quoi ?

Komui porta une main à sa joue et eut un sourire amer en s'exclamant :

- Tout à l'heure quand tu voudras me le faire payer je te montrerai ma joue comme preuve que je paye déjà...

Reever écarquilla les yeux et s'exclama :

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ?

Et soudain un vertige le prit. Aussitôt Komui se précipita pour le rattraper, lui qui venait de s'effondrer. Son regard devenait déjà brumeux et il articula avec difficulté :

- Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ?

Komui sourit tristement,ne pouvant chasser les larmes de ses yeux et embrassa son front en murmurant :

- Quelque chose pour ton bien...

Le regard de Reever se ficha fermement dans celui de Komui malgré la difficulté pour lui de garder les yeux ouverts et il murmura :

- En tout cas cela te fait mal...Je ne sais pas si c'est bon...

- Crois moi si murmura Komui.

Un deuxième vertige saisit Reever et Komui le prit dans ses bras comme on porterait une jeune mariée, sachant que cela n'allait plus tarder. Reever eut un léger glapissent et s'exclama :

- Hé, il m'arrive quoi ? Et pourquoi j'ai froid comme cela ?Et pourquoi tu me portes comme cela ? Et qu'est ce que tu m'as fait boire à la fi...

Mais il n'acheva pas, un troisième frisson le prenant et l'envoyant sur le bord. Komui eut un soupir. L'antidote était toujours aussi rapide. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à le conduire dans sa chambre pour qu'il s'y repose au calme, aille expliquer la situation aux scientifiques et trouve un raison valable aux yeux des scientifiques pour expliquer et éviter l'embarras de Reever par la suite. Et la solution lui sauta aux yeux. Pourquoi n'y avait il pas pensé plutôt ? Au moins cela tranquilliserait Reever...

Reever se redressa en sursaut...pour se retrouver dans son lit. Mais quand et comment y était il arrivé ? C'était LE grand mystère... « En me concentrant sur ce que j'ai fait dans la journée je retrouverai peut être quelque chose... »songea t'il.

Il se souvenait d'être monté dans le bureau de Komui et après...le trou noir. Blackout. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il avait fait ensuite... Bizarre. Est ce que le Grand Intendant y était pour quelque chose ? En tout cas, les scientifiques étaient peut être au courant... Alors avant d'aller accuser de nouveau le Grand Intendant sans preuve comme il l'avait fait il y a peu et l'irriter à nouveau, il ferait peut être mieux d'aller demander des renseignements. Résolu, Reever se leva. Et une sensation le frappa de plein fouet, le faisant s'écraser au sol.

_« Reever ? Vous m'entendez ? » s'exclama comme venant de très loin la voix de Komui. Elle avait l'air très inquiète. Très très inquiète. Voire même angoissée. Et cela réchauffa son cœur. Il avait peur pour lui. Lui, celui qu'il adorait du plus profond de son être. _

Reever s'étrangla. Mais d'où venait cela ? Était ce un souvenir ? Puis il décida que pour le moment, cela n'avait pas d'importance et il se releva, reprenant la direction des laboratoires. A peine avait il passé la porte que déjà ses hommes lui sautaient dessus en s'exclamant :

« Commandant, vous allez mieux ?

-Euh...Oui s'exclama Reever perplexe. Pourquoi cela ?

Bon apparemment cela avait l'air un peu grave...

Les scientifiques eurent alors l'air un peu gêné face à sa question faisant craindre le pire à Reever. Que s'était il passé ? Avait on eu le malheur de le faire boire ? Parce que sinon...Il allait au devant de gros problèmes vis à vis de Komui vu sa tendance à dire la vérité quand il était saoul. Mais Reever réalisa combien c'était absurde. Si cela avait été le cas, il aurait eu un terrible mal de crâne, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Pas du tout même.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé au juste ? Reprit Reever un peu plus fermement.

Johnny se faisant porte parole de tous les autres s'exclama gêné:

-Euh Commandant, vous n'avez VRAIMENT aucun souvenir ?

- Est ce que sinon je me casserai la tête à poser la question ? S'exclama Reever de plus en plus agacé par ce contournement de la question et de plus en plus inquiet sur ses actes.

Qu'avait il bien pu faire pour gêner à ce point les scientifiques et les empêcher de parler de cela... ?Il n'aurait quand même pas tenter des actes répréhensibles en public sur Komui...? Et d'ailleurs, c'était peut être même pas sur lui... Mais alors sur qui...? Argh, il allait devenir fou en s'interrogeant de la sorte...

- Euh c'est à dire que...Le Grand Intendant nous a pourtant expliqué que vous n'étiez plus du tout vous même mais.. Ça n'ôte pas le choc initial de vous voir...l'embrasser d'un coup comme cela s'exclama Johnny qui ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre.

Reever se figea. Il avait dit quoi ? « Embrassé ? » « Komui ? » Et de pale il vira à l'écarlate et murmura, sa voix finissant par gagner en hauteur, se transformant en cri faisant sursauter tous les autres:

-Ne me dites pas que...je l'ai EMBRASSE EN PUBLIC ?

Johnny évitant son regard s'exclama :

- Euh oui en effet...Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous étiez sous influence d'une potion du Grand Intendant et selon lui vous ne garderez aucune séquelle ni aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé et nous on finira bien par oublier vu comment cela peut paraître impossible...

Reever choqué, porta une main à sa bouche. Mince alors il avait embrassé Komui..et le pire,devant tous les autres... Tout ce qu'il voulait éviter était arrivé. Avouer à Komui malgré la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir et ce devant ses hommes EN PUBLIC. Et d'abord comment cela se faisait il ? Sous influence d'une potion du Grand Intendant ? C'était donc lui le responsable ? Mais pourquoi ? Pour le ridiculiser ? Et de quelle nature était cette potion ? Et...n'avait il pas aussi fait de Komui une victime avec tout cela ? Parce qu'il y avait de quoi traumatiser quelqu'un avec tout cela... Il se trouvait ainsi partagé entre la stupéfaction, la gêne, la colère, l'incompréhension, la culpabilité...et une partie de lui aurait bien aimé se souvenir de cela, quand même. En tout cas, celui qui avait toutes le clés en main était Komui... Celui qui devait savoir, sa victime voire même son bourreau...

Et d'ailleurs serait il même capable de supporter son regard sans être gêné? De toute manière, si il voulait savoir et s'excuser, il n'avait pas le choix... Donc le choix était tout fait...

Reever frappa à la porte du bureau, un peu anxieux. Après tout, il y avait peu sans le faire exprès, il avait embrassé Komui,il ne savait donc pas quelle réaction aurait celui ci. Une voix de l'intérieur s'exclama, un brin semblant irritée:

- Entrez Commandant.

Reever ne s'expliquait pas cette irritation ni comment il avait su qui était derrière sa porte. Et cela l'intriguait. Mais il rentra, résolu à s'interroger après sur cela...Et resta choqué... devant le spectacle du Grand Intendant...en plein travail ! Il était assis à son bureau, en plein travail et ne le regardait même pas préférant regarder ses documents et avait à sa main sa plume rédigeant ce qui semblait être un rapport.. Tout cela fit s'exclama à Reever interloqué, sa gêne brusquement oubliée :

- Grand..Grand Intendant, vous allez BIEN ?

Komui s'exclama un brin agacé sans même lever le nez :

- Évidemment. C'est plutôt vous qui devez vous sentir mal non ?

Son ton devient plus doux mais aussi plus amer, sans que Reever ne puisse se l'expliquer et avant que celui n'est pu répliquer, Komui continua sur sa lancée sans même le regarder :

- C'était un filtre d'amour. Qui à l'origine n'aurait jamais du arriver dans votre soda. Je n'avais absolument pas prévu de vous faire subir quoi que ce soit. J'avais l'intention de le détruire et comme un imbécile je l'ai oublié dans la cuisine et Lenalee l'a certainement renversé dedans involontairement. Et croyez moi je m'en veux, assez pour ne plus jamais en faire. Désolé vraiment Sur ce fit il en désignant la porte de la main, j'ai du travail.

Sa voix au début était assez détachée, presque comme si elle récitait quelque chose avant que sa sincérité n'en ressorte. Mais dedans aucune mention de que lui même avait ressenti. Et son attitude était vraiment bizarre. Comme si il allait s'effondrer à tout moment. Et cela perturbait Reever qui se sentait vraiment inquiet pour lui. Qu'avait il fait au juste ? Et pourquoi évitait il délibérément son regard ? Et surtout si il avait pris un filtre d'amour, ses réactions avaient du être démultipliées...et peut être lui avait fait pire qu'un simple baiser... Ce qui expliquerait sa réaction...Du coup, il s'exclama, gêné

- Grand Intendant, je voulais m'excuser aussi et...

Mais il n'acheva pas car Komui redressa soudain le regard et lui adressa un petit sourire triste :

- Mais de quoi, Reever ? C'est ma faute, uniquement ma faute. Et rassurez vous vous n'avez pas fait grand chose ni de quoi s'en embarrasser pendant très longtemps. Ce n'est rien...Rien du tout. Et au pire, dites vous que c'était parce que vous étiez sous filtre. Mais je vous le dis, vous n'avez rien fait de particulièrement honteux. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi vous excuser,vraiment...

Sa voix sonnait sincère mais ce sourire triste l'inquiétait encore plus. Et soudain il remarqua la trace rouge sur sa joue et comprit mieux pourquoi il se dérobait à son regard. Mais où et quand avait il obtenu cette trace ? Et une pensée le frappa. Et si c'était lui qui l'avait frappé ? Mais alors pourquoi lui mentirait il ? Et il s'exclama :

- Mais qu'est ce qui est arrivé à votre joue ?

Komui sursauta piqué au vif et porta la main à sa joue comme si cela suffisait pour la cacher et se détourna de lui regardant vers sa fenêtre en s'exclamant :

- Rien.

Reever s'exclama, énervé devant son attitude :

- Vous croyez que vous détourner comme cela suffira à cacher votre joue blessée ? C'est trop tard, là. Et je m'inquiètes pour vous. En plus, si vous laissez votre joue comme cela, vous allez la retrouver demain dans un état lamentable. Laissez moi au moins m'en occuper puisque vous connaissant, vous refuserez d'aller voir l'infirmière. Après tout, c'est la moindre des choses après vous avoir blessé.

- Mais qui vous a dit que c'est vous qui m'avez blessé ? Je peux bien être tombé tout seul, non ? Commenta la voix de Komui toujours en fuyant son regard.

- Si c'était le cas, vous ne fuiriez pas mon regard et ce depuis le début rétorqua Reever du tac au tac.

Avant de réaliser, que cela aurait aussi bien pu être du à la gêne. Mais curieusement, Komui ne le détrompa pas et s'exclama :

- Vous ne devriez pas vous occuper de moi, après ce que je vous ai fait. On dira que c'est ma punition.

- Non, c'est stupide. Vraiment commenta Reever. De toute manière je ne vous en veux même suis trop inquiet pour vous pour. Parce que vous êtes vraiment zarb, là. D'abord vous travaillez, ensuite vous êtes agacé, puis déprimé et enfin vous me cachez le fait que je vous ai blessé, d'ailleurs j'aimerai bien savoir comment...

Komui se retourna vers lui et lui offrit un pale sourire :

- Vous vous inquiétez pour pas grand chose. Quand à ma joue, accident de parcours. Vous n'avez pas trop apprécié de prendre l'antidote, c'est tout.

Il avait l'air sincère mais toujours aussi triste. Ce qui inquiétait vraiment Reever qui ne comprenait pas sa tristesse. Mais il décida de repousser ses questions à plus tard et de mener par lui même sa propre enquête. Pour donner le change il préféra s'exclamer :

- Ah ben tout de même vous voyiez c'était pas si difficile de le dire ! Enfin, faire l'enfant ça ne sert à rien. Et désolé de vous avoir blessé.

Komui s'exclama :

- Encore une fois cela ne sert à rien. Vous n'étiez pas vous même. Et puis je ne l'ai pas volé pour toutes les fois où je l'ai méritée plaisanta t'il.

- Mais quand même ce n'est pas une raison pour vous laisser souffrir par la suite protesta Reever. Je vais aller chercher de quoi arranger cela et comme je suppose que vous entreposez cela dans vos laboratoires, même si je n'ai pas envie d'y rentrer j'irai.

A ces mots Komui eut un léger rire que Reever ne put s'expliquer et il s'exclama avec douceur:

-C'est que la situation doit être gravissime pour que vous acceptiez cela...

- Non, c'est juste que je m'inquiètes pour vous et que vous ne me facilitez pas la tâche commenta Reever.

- Bon vous n'en démordrez pas de toute manière soupira Komui blasé. Dans le bureau dans les laboratoires, sur les étagères. Quand on est un scientifique aussi génial que moi, il faut bien toujours l'avoir à portée de main, les blessures étant monnaie courante...

Reever sourit à la vanne et rétorqua:

- Des blessures que vous pourriez vous éviter en ne faisant pas de tels objets...Et génial peut être, mais cinglé c'est sûr.

- L'un ne va pas sans l'autre sourit Komui à son tour, son sourire dépourvu de tristesse pour le moment.

Après un dernier sourire, Reever quitta le bureau et prit la direction des laboratoires. Bizarrement, il était persuadé qu'il y aurait quelque chose qui pourrait expliquer le comportement étrange de Komui dans ses laboratoires. Cette tristesse, cet agacement, cet air automatique, ce mensonge qui ne pouvait très bien ne pas être unique sur sa blessure... Clairement, il y avait aiguille sous roche. De quelle type il l'ignorait mais elle était là. Et il voulait savoir de quel type elle était. Était ce seulement la gêne ? Non, cela semblait illogique, cela ne l'aurait pas déprimé de la sorte, agacé oui, mais pas déprimé comme il l'était... Et cet agacement n'avais duré que si peu.. Il avait tout de suite fait place à des sourires tristes et une amertume incroyable, à moins que...Mais Reever ne pouvait y croire, malgré l'envie. Cela semblerait trop incroyable, trop insensé, trop ….rêvé, trop idéal. Et sur ces entre-faits, il arriva devant le laboratoire principal. Devant ses portes massives, Reever ne put retenir un frisson et soudain...

_« La sensation d'une main chaude dans la sienne. Celle de la personne aimée. Qui ne se dégage pas,envoyant des frissons d'amour et de joie le long de sa peau. Et soudain apparaît ce lieu de peur et d'horreur mêlé qu'est son laboratoire. Alors il pile net et s'exclama:_

_- Komui, y a pas moyen. Je rentre pas, là. Pas dans ton truc bizarre. Faudrait me payer et encore._

_Komui ne peut retenir un petit rire. Mais ne le lâche pas. Étincelle de soulagement dans son regard. Va savoir pourquoi»_

Reever choqué, regarda sa main qu'il savait pourtant vide mais qui pourtant continuait à ressentir cette sensation de tenir la main de Komui...comme si c'était le cas, ce qui ne l'était pas, physiquement. Mais peut être était ce arrivé ? Parce que tout cela ressemblait à un souvenir, une réminiscence...D'ailleurs ce qui s'était passé peu après son réveil lui avait produit le même effet. Pourtant selon Komui, il ne garderait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé...Lui aurait il aussi menti sur cela ? Mais pourquoi ? Pour cacher le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas rejeté et éviter ses foudres ?

A cette pensée Reever eut un léger sourire. Si c'était le cas, c'était vraiment un imbécile. Comme si il allait lui reprocher de le rendre heureux par des gestes tendres quand en temps normal il n'aurait oser les demander ou les accomplir mais dont l'envie le brûlerait de les recevoir ou les accomplir. Il acceptait si facilement en lui même ses propres sentiments car se mentir à soi même est stupide et fatiguant, et que perdre du temps en idioties de ce genre, alors que le temps était une des choses dont il avait le plus besoin et que l'on était déjà dans une situation dramatique sans pour autant devoir se rajouter des complications. Quand on était en guerre, on apprenait à revoir l'ordre de ses priorités et très vite ce qui semblait important et compliqué perdait ce côté important et compliqué et ce qui semblait superficiel, comme des mains liées ensemble devenait vite très important. La guerre inverse le monde, parfois en bien, ramenant à l'essentiel. Et c'était ce qui était arrivé à Reever lorsqu'il avait découvert ses sentiments.

Il y avait donc un mystère de plus das cette histoire... Un mystère qui en tout cas permettait d'éclairer un peu plus la lanterne de Reever sur la raison de ce rire tout à l'heure en rappel de sa réaction précédente et puisqu'ils avaient été tout deux dans le laboratoire, Komui avait du laisser

de précieux indices dedans. D'autant plus qu'il pourrait se livrer à une inspection des laboratoires pour vérifier si il ne préparait pas quelque chose de potentiellement dangereux...Donc il était clairement gagnant. Plus que motivé, il poussa la porte du laboratoire pour tomber face au néant. Pas de robots géants en face de lui ni d'autres trucs de ce genre. Rien juste un désordre indescriptible (mais rien ne voulait dire que tous les autres laboratoires étaient dans le même état même si cela pouvait le rassurer un petit peu, sachant que le Grand Intendant travaillait et fabriquait surtout dans celui ci...) Du coup, Reever passa directement dans la pièce séparée du reste du laboratoire. Là aussi il tomba face à un chaos incroyable de papiers et autres objets...dont une fiole était posée sur le bureau et sa tasse qu'il reconnut à son pictogramme particulier. Intrigué, et inquiet,(on ne savait jamais avec Komui) Reever s'approcha du bureau et la prit entre ses mains. Et il vit l'étiquette qui indiquait « Antidote à la potion numéro 12045 ». C'était donc probablement le fameux antidote. Mais un simple numéro pour indiquer une potion...mais comment faisait le Grand Intendant pour savoir laquelle était en cause et à quel numéro correspondait chaque potion ? Il était un génie d'accord, mais quand même... Puis il se saisit de sa tasse et par curiosité, y chercha une trace extérieure de la présence d'une potion qu'il aurait pu déceler lui même, si il avait fait plus attention.. Mais à part des effluves venant de son lemon soda sucrées, mais bien trop sucrées pour que dans la tasse il n'y est que du lemon soda, il n'y avait rien. C'était évident qu'il y en avait et lui n'avait rien décelé, ne s'était pas méfié ?

« _Puis il but une gorgée de son soda. Qui lui sembla plus légèrement sucré que d'habitude. «Bah ce n'est qu'une impression. C'est parce que je suis un peu sur les nerfs» pensa t'il. Mais cette impression ne disparut pas. Au contraire. Elle se renforça. «Bizarre __»__songea t'il. Soudain un vertige le prit. Il posa la tasse sur le bureau de Komui et porta une main à son front, choqué. Au même instant résonna la voix inquiète de Komui:_

_- Hé vous allez bien Reever?_

_Sa voix semblait vraiment inquiète. Et cela réjouit au fond de lui Reever. Parce que celui qui occupait une part majeure de ses pensées se souciait de lui. »_

Ah ben si apparemment... Et il avait carrément eu des vertiges, inquiétant Komui, voilà qui justifiait le premier souvenir et expliquait mieux la situation. Soudain, quelques papiers attirèrent son attention, ceux ci tranchant avec l' air officiel de tous les autres.

Juste en dessous des potions, il y avait trois papiers en particulier qui portaient des numéros en entête. Le mystère des numéros était donc résolu...

L'un deux était une suite de chiffres et de réactions ainsi que des composés écrite de la main de Komui, probablement les tests que celui ci avait effectué pour déterminer laquelle c'était et les deux autres détaillaient les compositions de deux potions, celles qu'il avait du penser quelle pouvait être dans ses veines. Curieux, Reever les regarda. Alors il y avait la potion n°142536 d'amour, celle qu'il destinait à Allen et Lou Fa et qui avait fini par embêter l'inspecteur, si ses souvenirs étaient bons ( il y en avait fait tant que cela ? Et d'ailleurs, il lui semblait qu'elle était sous clé dans la réserve jusqu'il y a peu, non ?) et...LA POTION DE VERITE NUMERO 12045? QUOI ? Reever sentit ses joues commencer à le cuire en voyant cela. Et soudain il se souvint du numéro qu'il y avait sur l'antidote. Le numéro 12045... COMME LA POTION DE VERITE ? Fébrile, il se mit à comparer les compositions de l'extrait du soda et de la potion. Et en voyant cela, Reever en resta bouche bée. Il porta la main à sa bouche. Et ses joues le brûlèrent. Et dans son esprit, deux choses : « Merde » et « Mais pourquoi est ce qu'il... » Il devait lui parler... MAINTENANT, même si il sentait gêné. Même si la situation était embarrassante pour lui. Et encore, c'était un euphémisme.

Komui eut un léger soupir et repoussa les cheveux qui avaient décidé de tomber sur son visage. Bizarrement, la confrontation qu'il redoutait n'avait pas eu lieu. Mais c'était certainement parce que Reever n'avait pas encore retrouvé la mémoire. Ce qui ne saurait tarder, à ne pas en douter. Mais les faire passer pour des songes devrait lui éviter le pire, maintenant. Tout à l'heure il y avait un risque important, mais il semblerait que le premier souvenir qui soit remonté à Reever n'ait aucun rapport avec un des débordements de Komui. Sinon, Reever n'aurait pas été aussi adorable avec lui, si soucieux de celui ci. Au contraire, il lui aurait hurlé dessus le plus d'insanités possibles. Et non, il avait plus été gêné et soucieux de lui. Et Komui même si il avait naturellement tendance à préférer cela, ne savait pas si il aurait préféré à la place des insultes pour effacer définitivement ses paroles qui tournaient dans sa tête et lui donnait de l'espoir, un espoir peut être vain et devenu fragile depuis que l'antidote avait effleuré ses lèvres. Un espoir revenu à un taux normal mais dont Komui ne pourrait peut être plus jamais se contenter, ayant approché des idées qu'il n'avait même pas envisagé de prime abord. Comme le fait qu'il l'aimât, lui aussi.

« J_e ne vis qu'à travers toi. Pour toi. Et c'est pas une potion que tu aurai faite qui puisse modifier cela. Parce que même si c'était le cas, je finirai par te revenir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je finirai par réaliser combien c'est vrai et je te reviendrai. Toujours. Même si il me faudra du temps, parce que tu le sais je suis têtu. Mais je te reviendrai. Malgré la honte, la gêne, la peur je te reviendrai. Parce que je saurai, oui je saurai que de ton côté c'est pareil parce que même si tu ne l'as jamais dit à aucun moment depuis que je t'ai pris de cours, je l'ai senti. » _Ces quelques mots prononcés parmi tant d'autres qui berçaient son cœur, qui le torturait, le déprimait, l'agaçait contre lui même. Parce qu'il avait conscience d'avoir détruit lui même un tel moment, même si c'était pour le bien de Reever et que ce moment serait peut être unique dans toute sa vie. Et que cela lui faisait mal, à chaque fois qu'il contemplait Reever et qu'automatiquement ses mots revenaient à son esprit avec sa voix . Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se reprocher son attitude lors de cette situation, cette faiblesse qu'il avait eue. D'où l'agacement. Et il s'était replié dans le travail pour oublier ses mots magnifiques, éviter le plus possible de parler avec Reever, le faire croire occupé pour qu'il ne voit ni sa peine, ni sa joue, ni le mensonge dans ses le chasser rapidement avant qu'il ne décèle l'une de ses choses. Mais encore une fois, il en avait été bien incapable. Et Reever avait tout vu même si il en ignorait les causes. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Komui jura et rejeta sa tête en arrière, profitant de sa solitude pour murmurer :

-J'aurai quand même pu mieux mentir, me cacher.

Mais en même temps, son masque n'avait jamais été totalement opérationnel, il y avait toujours eu une faille qui l'avait toujours empêché de ressembler à un Luberrier. Dont on avait découvert que celui n'était peut être pas si opérationnel que cela... Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se tournait vers la fenêtre de son bureau, se perdant dans la contemplation du paysage, dans une vaine tentative d'oubli. A un tel point qu'il en vient à se lever pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre, juste pour que le son du vent passant dans les arbres à proximité effacent cette douce voix. Effacent ce visage qui restait dans sa mémoire et en ôte la douleur. Il s'imprégna de cette douce mélodie, cherchant un oubli qu'il ne trouva pas. Mais son esprit tourné ailleurs ne nota pas le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait et se fermait doucement derrière lui, au moment même où le vent revenait la charge et et soulevait avec douceur ses cheveux. Et une voix s'entremêla à la mélodie du vent :

-Pourquoi ?

Cette voix n'était qu'un murmure. Mais paré de tellement d'émotion, d'incompréhension. Et cette voix c'était celle de Reever. Komui l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Et à son ton, Komui comprit qu'il savait tout. Mais cela ne lui donna pas envie de répondre. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Juste de se peur de la souffrance qui viendrait en voyant Reever nier cela ou en disant qu'il ne voulait pas de cela. Cela suscita juste un peu de curiosité pour savoir comment il avait su. Mais Reever reprit, sa voix toujours en un doux murmure :

- Pas la peine de nier Komui. J'ai trouvé l'analyse, l'antidote et les compositions des deux potions. Tu as oublié de faire disparaître les preuves.

- Ainsi donc j'ai été stupide commenta t'il pour lui même. Vous m'en voyez désolé, Commandant, reprit il plus fort.

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question dit il le coupant toujours en murmurant, comme si il avait peur d'élever la voix, comme Komui avait lui même peur d'affronter ce regard bleu gris. Komui acculé, soupira et s'exclama, résolu à cesser de mentir, notant au passage le passage au tutoiement.

- Parce que cela sera plus facile pour vous justifier devant les autre d'affirmer que tout cela vous ai arrivé parce que vous étiez sous filtre d'amour plutôt que sous filtre de vérité. Et...Parce que vous pouviez vous dire, quand les souvenirs vous reviendraient que vos actes n'étaient motivés qu'à cause du filtre.

- Parce que vous croyez que je me mens à moi même sur mes sentiments ?

Retour au vouvoiement. Avec une pointe d'incrédulité.

- Je n'en sais rien. Peut être. Soupira Komui. Après tout, je ne suis pas dans votre tête.

Même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait parfois... Et cette phrase réveillait d'échos de vieux espoirs...

- Je n'ai aucun problème intérieurement avec mes sentiments. C'est avec l'extérieur le problème dit il,avec un petit rire nerveux.

Komui sourit, se rappelant d'une petite scène précédente, qu'il répéta à voix haute sans même s'en rendre compte, en même temps que son cœur ratait de multiple battements et que l'espoir se rallumait dans son cœur comme jamais avant.

- « - Non. Il n'y a plus rien de toi qui puisse m'effrayer depuis que j'ai fait le plus effrayant.

- A savoir ? - T'embrasser en ignorant la réaction que tu aurais. Bizarrement, cela me terrorisait avant. J'avais peur du dégoût qu'il y aurait dans tes yeux. Peut être même du Komulin que je me serais pris ou le fameux coup de pied de Lenalee dans la tête. », hein ?

- De quoi ? commenta Reever surpris.

Il était donc chamboulé au point qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il parlait à voix haute ? Ah là là... Alors il s'exclama avec douceur :

- Ce n'est qu'une réminiscence d'une scène précédente, où je te paraissais suspect à préparer des tests pour savoir de quelle potion il s'agissait, chose que tu ne comprenais pas encore et qui m'a avait poussé à te demander si je t'effrayais. D'où le petit dialogue ensuite. Que tu m'as rappelé à l'instant c'est tout.

S'ensuivit un léger silence avant que Reever ne reprenne en s'exclamant :

- Je vois.

Comme si à l'instant, le souvenir en question lui était revenu. Peut être d'ailleurs. Et il s'était mis lui aussi à le tutoyer. Pas bon cela. Maintenant allait venir l'heure des mises au point et il le savait. Et ce tutoiement pouvait lui coûter cher. Reever reprit dans son murmure habituel :

- Est ce que cela vous gêne ?

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Comme si c'était possible...Komui articula à son tour dans un murmure, tandis qu'il se sentait commencer à rougir.

- Non.

Sentant venir les questions suivantes il enchaîna, déterminé à éviter plus de gêne à Reever comme il en avait senti dans sa voix à cette simple question, et résolu de briser la glace une bonne fois pour toute et voir la suite qui peut être pouvait exister :

- Pas plus que cela ne me dégoûte ou m'horripile, ne me fasse vous haïr , ou me donne envie de rire ou de me moquer. Cela ne me donne pas envie de fuir, ni de vous chasser ni de vous en vouloir. Comment le pourrai je ? Je suis dans la même situation...

- QUOI ? s'étrangla Reever. AVEC QUI ?

Une pointe de jalousie mal contenue dans la voix. Et sa réaction. Tout cela fit rire Komui qui, taquin s'exclama :

- Insensé, te voilà jaloux de toi même ! Et ta mémoire aura tôt fait de te le confirmer, crois moi...

Le choc et l'émotion était palpable chez Reever même sans le regarder. Tout comme chez Komui qui se sentait agité de la même manière en voyant l'horizon s'éclairer brusquement, en effleurant cet espoir. Et soudain, il eut envie de contempler le visage de l'être qu'il aimait. Alors doucement, il se leva et tourna la tête vers lui...Rencontrant un très joli spectacle. Un Reever rougissant qui ne pouvait plus le quitter des yeux, en proie à des émotions très fortes dont on devinait l'intensité dans ses yeux. Et soudainement, il n'eut plus qu'une envie. Juste le serrer contre lui. Alors doucement, il se dirigea vers lui et sans un mot de plus l'attira contre lui. Et sentit rapidement les bras de Reever passer dans son dos et s'accrocher doucement à ses vêtements. Et ils restèrent ainsi un moment enlacés, heureux, apaisés avant que Reever ne reprenne la parole en murmurant :

- Depuis combien de temps ?

Komui sourit et murmura :

- Un moment.

- Alors je suis un imbécile soupira Reever. A avoir eu peur comme cela...

- Rectification : On est DEUX imbéciles. Et moi pour une double raison. La première, la même que toi et la seconde pour avoir cru un instant que tu refoulais voir même ne voulait pas de ce sentiment...s'exclama Komui avec un sourire.

Reever leva les yeux au ciel et s'exclama, un air faussement agacé sur le visage :

- Alors de une il faut toujours que tu es le dernier mot encore une fois, et de deux, comme si j'avais le temps de me mentir à moi même et que j'avais pas assez de complications comme cela. Donc conclusion: Tu es un imbécile, pas de doute là dessus.

Son sourire adoucissait ses mots et poussa Komui à susurrer avec douceur et malice :

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que les problèmes, tu vas vraiment en éviter en étant avec moi...

- Ouais c'est aussi pour cela que je suis un imbécile soupira l' Australien. Mais c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle cela ne me gêne pas. Être avec toi, tout simplement. Chose qui vaut aussi pour toi d'ailleurs...

- Je sais mais ça c'est accessoire... Parce que au delà des problèmes moi, je ne vois que deux imbéciles qui se sont trouvés...

Et doucement il se pencha vers Reever et l'embrassa, le sentant lui répondre quasiment tout de suite

à son é la joie étendit ses ailes autour d'eux, formant comme une sorte d'halo protecteur du reste du monde dans ce bureau. Et puis Reever mit fin au baiser en susurrant à son tour, son regard pétillant de malice :

- Si tu me sors « Pour le meilleur et le pire », je te flingue.

- Quelle cruauté ironisa Komui. On n'a donc pas de gentillesse en soi, Mr ?

- Infiniment. Mais tu n'es juste pas capable de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur lui dit il du tac au tac un sourire aux lèvres.

- Détrompe toi sourit Komui en déposant de légers baisers dans son cou, surprenant Reever, j'en ai des avants goûts tous les jours et j'en ai eu un magnifique tout à l'heure...

- Oh mais c'est qu'on devient audacieux, dis donc commenta Reever, amusé, savourant ce petit jeu de légère disputes attendries et ses petits baisers qui lui procuraient de légers frissons.

- Tu n'as qu'à me repousser, cela te sera aisé...susurra Komui en continuant ses légers baisers.

- Comme si tu ne savais pas que je n'en ai aucune intention...soupira Reever. Un soupir où se mêlait un faux agacement et un peu de joie relâchée.

- Je sens que je vais adorer te voir comme cela continua Komui, frottant maintenant son nez contre son cou faisant sursauter Reever à nouveau.

- Et moi je sens que je vais détester me voir comme cela et te voir comme cela. Mièvre. Gaga. Dit il avec un sourire qui démentait ses propos.

- Moi j'ai bien l'impression que l'on ne le sera pas tant que cela...rit Komui.

- Possible si on continue comme cela... Et t'as pas intérêt à développer un boyfriend complex parce que alors là... le menaça t'il.

- Alors à toi de ne rien faire pour me laisser croire que tu fricotes avec d'autres sourit Komui.

- Mais le problème est que tu ne sais pas rester objectif et que tu vois le mal partout ! Comme ce stupide complot avec Allen Protesta Reever.

Soudain Komui tiqua et s'exclama :

- Pas si stupide que cela...

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ? Tu vas pas remettre cela ! M'enfin tu m'as avoué de toi même que c'était toi qui...

- J'ai menti sur cela aussi. Je ne suis dans absolument pour rien dans ton filtre. Cette potion tu me l'as confisquée et je n'en ai pas refaite depuis, n'en éprouvant pas le besoin et n'ayant certainement pas l'intention de te faire avouer si tu avais tes sentiments pour moi ou non. J'aurai eu trop peur de ta réaction pendant et après coup, ce qui au final aurait été stupide. Et puis sur le coup j'avais oublié tellement je ne m'attendait pas à ce cas de figure et après tout, bah au final vu que cela m'a plus aidé qu'autre chose, je m'en fiche un peu du pourquoi et du comment, même si il y a quelques heures cela m'intéressais grandement réalisa t'il soudainement, peu désireux de courir après des réponses alors qu'il avait Reever là dans ses bras, dans sa vie à présent...

Komui lui sourit et guetta un même sourire sur ses lèvres mais tout ce qu'il eut ce fut un Reever interdit qui s'exclama :

- Attends tu viens de dire que même de manière involontaire, tu ne m'as pas donné de ce filtre ?

- Absolument. Et comme je n'avais pas envie que tu te prennes la tête avec cela au départ je n'avais pas envie de t'en parler.

- Mais alors qui... s'étrangla Reever.

- On s'en moque un peu non ? S'exclama Komui en hochant les épaules.

- Toi oui mais pas moi ! J'aimerai bien savoir à qui je dois le fait de t'avoir embrassé en public protesta Reever.

- Hé je te signale à toute fin utile, que moi aussi j'ai été embrassé en public et que je n'en ai fait pas tout un scandale commenta Komui taquin.

- Oh la ferme s'exclama Reever, exaspéré. Je suis sûr, de toute manière que te connaissant, t'en as profité... Couplé au fait que la gêne n'est pas tellement un sentiment très connu chez toi...

Komui prit un air honteux et s'exclama :

- Je plaide coupable... Mais en même temps difficile de rester sur terre quand la personne que vous aimez vous embrasse ! Et j'étais aussi gêné que toi tu l'aurai été, crois moi.

- Je ne pense pas non s'exclama Reever, commençant à réfléchir, se dégageant des bras de Komui malgré ses protestations et commençant à effectuer les cents pas.

- Hé s'exclama Komui, tu sais que je suis là quand même et...

- Oui oui le coupa Reever distrait. Non pas Peck, je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait décidé de m'aider et en plus il est absolument pas expert en relations humaines... Ou alors il s'est trompé de fiole et cherchait à m'humilier et nous attirer des problèmes avec Luberrier, mais si c'est le cas c'est raté...

La suspecte idéale c'est Lenalee mais...continua t'il à réfléchir à voix haute.

- MAIS TU LA CONNAIS MA PETITE ET PURE LENALEE N AURAIT JAMAIS PENSE A FAIRE CELA D AUTANT QU ELLE IGNORAIT TOUT CELA ET MEME SI ELLE A ETE ABSENTE DU LABORATOIRE REVENANT EPISODIQUEMENT, CE N EST PAS POSSIBLE

s'exclama Komui horrifié à cette idée et refusant d'y croire.

Reever eut un léger sourire en voyant cela et s'exclama en effleurant sa joue du bout des doigts :

- Voilà c'est ce que je voulais dire par ton manque d'objectivité... Mais t'as raison sur un point. Elle ne pouvait pas être au courant de nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre, sachant que l'on se cachait l'un à l'autre. Quoique te connaissant, je suis sûr que t'as fait des rêves qui pourraient te trahir vu que tu parles dans ton sommeil... Donc JE me cachais bien. Mais une ou deux petite questions, cela ne peut pas faire de mal, non ?

- Reever ça fait deux fois en même pas une heure que tu insinues que je suis un pervers sans gêne, et c'est franchement moyen d'autant que TU ACCUSES MA PURE ET TENDRE LENALEE DE DE...

La voix de Komui partit dans les aigus sous le choc, rougissant par la même occasion et se trahissant par la même occasion et il en arriva à un point tel qu'il en perdit ses mots. Reever en voyant cela eut un sourire un peu affligé en voyant son comportement et s'exclama :

- Mais c'est ce que tu es. Et j'accepte, pas de panique. Et puis ta sœur n'en mourra pas de quelques questions.

- MAIS LA N EST PAS LA QUESTION ! TU REMETS EN DOUTE LA PURETE DE MA LENALEE, C EST NORMAL QUE JE M OUTRE ET...

Ne trouvant pas de meilleurs moyens pour le faire taire, Reever fit la seule chose dont il était sûr qu'elle suffirait à le faire taire. Il embrassa Komui. Mais ce ne fut pas un baise tendre. C'était un baiser un peu violent, passionné, plein de promesses... Et cela eut le mérite de faire taire Komui et de le distraire pendant quelques minutes, et cela faillit distraire Reever assez pour que lui même perde son objectif premier... Mais il se ressaisit et s'exclama :

- Écoute on va faire un pari. Si je t'apporte la preuve que ta Lenalee n'est pas si pure que cela, tu t'engages à ne pas me tuer et à faire bien gentiment un peu de paperasse.

- Quel pari stupide, Peuh ! De toute manière, tu n'y arriveras pas trancha Komui tel un enfant boudeur, persuadé qu'il était de sa pureté(et parce que l'idée de faire de a paperasse ne le réjouissait pas...). Et soudain un sourire sadique vient naître sur ses lèvres,tandis qu'il se prenait au jeu et il s'exclama en faisant signe à Reever de se rapprocher, lui qui s'était un peu éloigné de lui et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

- Par contre si il s'avère que ma Lenalee est innocente, toi tu devras renoncer à chercher et...

Il commença à murmurer plus bas encore des choses très suggestives dans l'oreille de Reever dont les joues prirent une teinte écarlate en réponse et Reever s'exclama :

- T 'es vraiment un pervers !

- Non amoureux de toi, nuance. Trancha Komui en lui tirant gentiment la langue.

Reever encore un peu gêné, se détourna en grommelant tandis que soudain Komui s'exclama :

- Au fait quoi que tu m'annonces je ne te tuerai pas.

Reever eut un léger sourire et s'exclama, désireux de le gêner un peu à son tour :

- Et moi quoi que je découvre, je n'ai pas l'intention de ne pas me laisser faire, même si tu aurais pu être plus subtil dans la demande. Et surtout réaliser que c'était oui, dès le début. Enfin bon faut croire qu'être un génie ça fait perdre certaines capacités...

- Hé ! S'exclama Komui, un peu écarlate à son tour. Tu vas pas recommencer avec ses insinuations de perversité et...

- Je t'aime trancha Reever amusé. Finalement t'es capable d'être gêné...

Komui détourna la tête avec un air outré de son attitude et de ce qu'il voulait faire, remarquant néanmoins que c'était la première fois qu'il le lui disait depuis l'antidote, et déclara :

- Ben pas moi.

Et le rire de Reever l'accompagna même après que la porte se fut refermée et après avoir estimé que Reever devait être parti, il s'exclama doucement :

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Et sa voix s'exclama en retour, faisant comprendre à Komui qu'il était resté derrière en quête de ces mots :

- J'ai entendu !

Alors Komui eut un grand sourire et s'exclama :

- Tant mieux.

- Tu crois que cela a marché ? S'exclama Allen un peu anxieux, en fixant comme il le faisait depuis le début de la journée la porte de la chambre de Lenalee de peur de voir débarquer un Komulin géant. Après tout, depuis le début de cette même journée, eux même ne se cachaient plus et se tenaient par la main dans la Congrégation ouvertement, s'attirant des félicitations et des prières pour eux des membres de la Congrégation. Donc Komui était peut être au courant à l'heure qu'il était.

Mais Lenalee l'embrassa sur les lèvres et lui murmura :

- Je pense que oui, sinon, il serait déjà venu te chercher et j'aurai déjà détruit son Komulin.

A l'heure qu'il est, il doit s'en moquer de ce que je fais ni même soupçonner ce que j'ai fait. Et à mon avis, il nous fichera une paix royale tant il sera préoccupé par autre chose...

Allen eut un sourire rassuré. Il fallait dire que l'Intendant l'avait traumatisé avec son Komulin, au point d'espérer ne jamais en revoir de sa vie,surtout contre lui...

- Échapper à cette menace, c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin, honnêtement...ajouta t'il.

- Je sais..susurra Lenalee avec douceur en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Allen sourit. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup la jeune Chinoise et celle ci lui rendait au centuple. Et il voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec elle, voire même amadouer celui qui pourrait peut être plus tard,devenir son beau frère, même si c'était TRES mal parti... Car tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être avec elle, la prendre dans ses bras, la consoler quand elle en avait besoin, la faire rire, l'embrasser, la courtiser encore et toujours...

- Ainsi, on dirait bien que Komui avait raison en partie. Et moi sur l'autre. Commenta une voix bien connue.

Allen se figea à cette voix et rougissant, il se dégagea doucement des bras de Lenalee, qui étonnée suivit son regard, en balbutiant :

- Mr..Mr Reever...Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez...

Ledit Reever était négligemment appuyé contre la porte de la chambre de Lenalee maintenant ouverte, son regard assez étrange...Un mélange de colère et de reconnaissance. En tout cas, un regard où menaçait un orage prochain.

- J'ai tout entendu, Allen. Pas la peine de perdre ton temps. Je sais que l'on m'a mis un filtre de vérité dans mon soda que l'un de vous deux a probablement été voler et a rajouté dans mon soda. Je suis même presque sûr que tout était prémédité, contrôlé pour avoir l'air inoffensif. Et la seule chose qui pourrait distraire Komui, c'est le fait qu'il soit amoureux et avec la personne qu'il aime. Parce que contrairement à Komui, qui même si il était sur la bonne voie de compréhension en décelant le filtre et en pensant qu'il y avait complot impliquant Allen, n'a pas été au point de t'inclure dedans Lenalee, moi cela m'est venu à l'esprit. Par contre je ne me doutais pas que tu m'avais manipulé, Lenalee pour être un peu tranquille...

Lenalee eut un sursaut et s'exclama, se résolvant à ne plus nier et parce que le ton blessé de Reever lui faisait mal :

- Mais c'était aussi pour que vous ne soyez plus malheureux l'un l'autre dans votre coin. Parce qu'il ne te l'as certainement pas encore dit, mais cela le détruisais à petit feu, ce non dit.

Reever sursauta à ces mots et vit bien dans le regard de Lenalee toute sa sincérité. Il soupira et s'exclama :

- Du coup maintenant j'hésite entre vous dénoncer à Komui et l'informer du complot, pour s'être servi de me sentiments et m'avoir humilié en public et vous remercier.

- Les remerciements ce serait mieux, je pense protesta faiblement Allen.

Mais Reever l'ignora, pris dans sa réflexion.C'est alors que celui ci eut une idée. Un sourire un peu sadique vint orner ses lèvres et il s'exclama:

- Je crois que je sais ce que je vais faire...

Komui était en train de rédiger un rapport. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire et il s'était pris à penser que cela ferait peut être un peu plaisir à Reever de le voir travailler, lorsque soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Komui ne prit même pas la peine de lever la tête, tant il était persuadé de savoir qui c'était.

Confirmation qu'il eut quand il sentit deux bras venir enlacer sa taille par derrière et sentir dans son cou son haleine sucrée.

-Alors ? souffla t'il.

- Tu as raison murmura t'il.

-Ah tu vois murmura t'il en réponse en tendant le cou pour quémander un baiser.

- C'est la seule satisfaction que tu en retires ? nota Reever avec un sourire.

-Parce que je vais en avoir une meilleure par la suite...

- Pervers lança t'il dans un souffle en lui accordant enfin ce baiser qu'il lui demandait.

-Oui mais le pervers de ton cœur lui dit il, quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Reever eut un léger sourire et ne protesta pas le moins du monde quand Komui se leva et l'entraîna par la main dans les couloirs.

Il n'avait pas dit la vérité. Et il la conserverait secrète jusqu'à ce que les deux viennent avouer d'eux même à l'Intendant et leur complot, et leur relation. C'était le deal. Et lui, empêcherait son amant fou de tuer Allen, encore une fois, si cela se présentait. Si Komui s'avérerait aussi facile à calmer que ce que cela semblait l'être, cela devrait aller. Parce que ce priver d'un très bon Exorciste comme cela...Non. Et encore moins de la personne qui rendait heureuse sa sœur de cœur. Que Komui songeait encore innocente et dont il se trompait bien... Mais en même temps, il était presque sûr, en regardant le visage plein d'adoration de son amant que celui ci ne leur ferait pas de mal, puisque à partir de maintenant lui même comprendrait le mot « ensemble » et qu'il penserait à tout autre chose. « Finalement, on dirait bien songea t'il, avant de laisser aller ses pensées uniquement vers l'homme qu'il aimait et qui réclamait toute son attention,que la valse brumeuse de la vérité qu' avait déclenchée la pas si innocente que cela Lenalee, allait bel et bien atteindre celui qu'elle devait.»

**Et voilà cet ost ENFIN terminé, depuis le temps que je l'avais commencé...**

**C'est le premier où c'est plus pervers que d'habitude... XD J'avoue que j'ai hésité et puis...je l'ai mis quand même, ce côté un peu plus pervers ^^**

**Je me suis éclatée avec cette idée de filtre et de Lenalee en sorte de Cupidon XD**

**(Reever : VENGEANCE ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui ait encore tout pris ?**

**Moi *en soupirant*: Tu as juste été un peu de torturé. Komui, lui c'était psychologique. C'était plus grave, franchement.**

***se ravise en voyant son air énervé* Mais dans l'histoire que j'ai en tête et que j'écrirais un jour certainement, je te promets, que là, ce sera lui qui aura le plus de galères et toi qui aura la douleur psychologique.**

**Reever : J'aimerai bien ne rien avoir du tout mais te connaissant en plus de cela ce sera encore une romance avec l'autre fou...**

**Moi :*toute fière* Exact.**

**Reever**soupire* J'abandonne.**

**Moi : Il serait grand temps.)**

**A part cela avez vous remarqué ma tendance à me débarrasser de Brigitte sans cesse ?**

**Dans une fic, elle est malade dans une autre partie, dans une autre condamnée au buffet, elle dort dans une autre...Pourtant je ne la déteste pas spécialement. **

**Et je m'en veux un peu de ce que j'ai infligé à Link que j'aime énormément, mais épisodiquement avec Luberrier cela peut être amusant. (Ne t'inquiètes pas Link je ne te ferais CERTAINEMENT PAS RESTER AVEC CE LUBERRIER DE MALHEUR GRRR) Parce que grâce à Tonny3 Je me suis convertie au LinkxAllen (de toute manière beaucoup de pairings avec Allen ne me gêne pas, ce qui est le cas pour la plupart des personnages de mangas que j'aime où j'accepte beaucoup de paiirings différents) **

**Voilà sur ces pensées à bientôt où j'écrirai la suite de mes histoires et cette histoire dont je parle avec Reever (même si j'ignore encore quand puisqu'elle ne sera pas une oneshot) Un indice sur son genre : Il y aura un peu d'enquête (et si vous voulez plus d'indices n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mp ^^) En espérant que ce oneshot vous ai plu ^^ Bonne soirée et bonne année**


End file.
